Ovelha Negra da Família
by Charichu
Summary: Gabriel é um garoto estudioso e tímido que está perdidamente apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga, mas não tem a mínimas chances porque ela acredita que ele é gay. Porém, devido a uma nova amizade, sua vida está perto de mudar radicalmente...
1. Como deixar um comentário?

_**SOBRE REVIEWS **_

"**O que é uma review?"**

_Review é uma palavra inglesa que significa "crítica literária". No site fanfiction, é_ _um espaço que os leitores têm para comentar sobre as fan fics publicadas._

"**Como faço para deixar uma review?"**

_Simples. Após ler o capítulo, vá até o final da página. Haverá um menu na_ _esquerda. Selecione a opção "Submit Review". Clique em "go" e logo surgirá uma_ _outra janela na qual você informa seu nome (NAME), e-mail e escreva seu_ _comentário no espaço abaixo de REVIEW. Finalmente, clique no botão "Submit_ _Review" e pronto!^^_

"**Mas eu não sei o que comentar!"**

_Então, nos elogie! :p Brincadeiras a parte, você pode falar sobre o que quiser. Pode_ _ser sobre o estilo da fan fic (descrição de lugares, personagens, etc), o_ _comportamento de um personagem (O quê achou de Draco, Harry ou Gina? Eles_ _agem como deviam ou estamos fugindo muito do original?), erros que comentemos_ _(sim, afinal, nós não somos deusas. É natural que possa surgir um erro em algum_ _capítulo), o que você espera que aconteça na fic... em fim, qualquer coisa!!_

"**Hm... erm... eu tenho vergonha"**

_Eu também tenho! Isso é natural! Mas, não se preocupe quanto a isso. Saber a sua_ _opinião, mesmo que seja um "sua fic é legalzinha", é muitíssimo importante,_ _acredite!^^_

"**Importante? Por que minha opinião é importante?"**

_Porque vocês são nossos leitores e nossa fan fic é dirigida para vocês, seja para agradá-los ou meramente diverti-los. Além do mais, uma singela opinião pode ser capaz de alterar todo o curso de uma história!!_

"**Verdade??"**

_Verdade!^^ Por isso, sempre lembre da fórmula mágica: _

_Review= Autoras Felizes= Empolgação para escrever= Mais capítulos emocionantes_

"**Está bem! Vou deixar minha review então"**

_É esse o espírito! XD _


	2. Prólogo Teoria do Pior segue o ruim

_**Prólogo**_

_Teoria do pior segue o ruim_

Certo. Agora é definitivo. Acabo de comprovar a minha "teoria do pior segue o ruim": quando as coisas estão ruins, muito ruins, tão ruins que você acredita seriamente que não há como elas piorarem, então, elas pioram. É como se o fundo do abismo enorme que finalmente atingiu não passasse de um piso falso e ruíssem assim que você tentasse sair dele, levando-o ainda mais para baixo!

Exagerado? Eu? Creio que não. Eu não saio por aí, combatendo criminosos bizarros, usando uma cueca por cima de um collan apenas porque mataram meu tio, meus pais ou sei lá mais o quê já inventaram como desculpa. E também não briguei com meu melhor amigo porque ele fudeu com a minha namorada que, no fundo, não passa de uma puta que não presta para ninguém. Pois, se essas coisas acontecessem comigo, não ficaria tão puto e criaria uma teria que você classificaria como "exagerada". Por incrível que pareça, mesmo sendo um super-herói ou um corno, eu estaria satisfeito, porque ainda assim teria fama de macho e poderia, no final, faturar alguma garota. Ao menos que fosse o Batman, porque, não importa o quão sinistro o retratem, o Robin sempre faz o pobre coitado parecer um boiola. Mas, até mesmo Batman tem sorte. Sério! Ele tem uma identidade secreta e, não importa o quanto as pessoas digam que Batman é gay, o Bruce Wayne é o galinha rico, mulherengo e, portanto, M-A-C-H-O. Ou seja, até um gay pedófilo está melhor do quê que eu!!!

"Qual o problema em ser gay?", você me pergunta. Sinceramente, nenhum. Eu tenho um irmão gay e uma irmã lésbica e gosto muito dos dois. Não vejo problema nisso, até porque, com a influência dos meus parentes, aprendi a encarar a homossexualidade com a mesma naturalidade que a heterossexualidade. Só que mesmo assim, EU NÃO SOU GAY. E ninguém acredita!!!!!

"E daí? Cuspa no chão, coce o saco e dê em cima de muitas garotas que tudo se resolve, seu babaca", acho que é mais ou menos isso que você deve está pensando. O fato é: eu não quero muitas garotas. Certo, confesso, adoraria ter um harém particular no qual as minhas trezentas mulheres se agarrariam na minha frente para depois eu comê-las (que minha irmã não leia isso, pelo amor de Deus, ou ela vai me matar!), entretanto, tenho plena consciência da minha total inabilidade na arte da paquera. Sou extremamente tímido e desajeitado. As garotas até acham fofo, porém como tenho medo de chegar junto (e nunca chego), no fim da festa, elas sempre acabam com o galã estilo James Bond. E eu fico na mão... metaforicamente e, algumas vezes, literalmente falando. Por isso, aprendi que se eu conseguisse ter uma única mulher na minha vida, isso já seria o suficiente.

E sei que não sou o primeiro e nem o último cara do mundo que tem problemas em chegar junto de uma mina e dizer que é afim dela. Também tenho noção de que isso é uma fase da adolescência, que assim que me acostumar mais com minha aparência, com as garotas, tudo vai se tornar mais fácil, ou sendo realista, menos complicado. O problema é que devo ser o PRIMEIRO e ÚNICO cara que está na frente da mina que ama desde alfabetização, totalmente desolada e precisando de um abraço amigo repleto de segundas intenções (sou tímido, mas não santo), em suma, o pacote perfeito para qualquer Zé Mané como eu tirar proveito, só que, atrás de mim, mais precisamente na minha casa, está rolando a maior FESTA GAY da história da minha cidade, cheia de criaturas estranhas e andrógenas. E, para completar, a garota que veio na minha casa pedir consolo, é minha melhor amiga e acredita, como TODAS AS PESSOAS DO MUNDO MENOS EU, que sou gay.

Fala sério. Como queria ser o Batman agora...


	3. Capítulo 1 O ruim antes do muito ruim

_**Capítulo I**_

_O ruim antes do muito ruim_

Ok. Como não sou nenhum Machado de Assis e você deve está mais perdido do quê cego em tiroteio (a menos que você seja o Demolidor ou o Shiryu, é claro), creio que é melhor me apresentar e lhe dar uma pequena noção da minha família. Sim, tem que ser uma breve noção mesmo, porque, por mais que minha família seja algo extremamente curioso e fascinante, digno de tornar-se objeto de diversos estudos científicos, levaria umas cinco décadas para descrever todas suas excentricidades, manias e outras coisas absurdas, e, com certeza, eu acabaria esquecendo um ou outro detalhe. Além disso, minha professora de redação reclamou da excessiva embromação presente nos textos que escrevo e que preciso desenvolver um estilo mais direto e objetivo se, em algum dia, pretendo ingressar em uma faculdade que preste. Então, seja um bom leitor e se contente com o resumo do resumo do resumo da sinopse, beleza?

Antes de tudo, meu nome é Gabriel Mont'Alvert III. Sou filho de Naiara Cotrim Guimarães e Anne Guimarães Cotrim. Não, eu não sou burro a ponto de não saber escrever o nome de "meus pais" e você, definitivamente, não é mal alfabetizado a ponto de não saber ler direito. Eu sou filho de duas mulheres. Sim, elas são homossexuais, sapatonas, lésbicas ou qualquer outro termo do seu vocabulário que seja utilizado para denominar uma mulher que curte beijar e transar com outra. E, devido à enorme homofobia que ainda persiste no mundo, minhas mães levaram a sério a frase "compartilhar a dor com os outros ajuda a amenizá-la", gerando dois filhos e adotando um terceiro.

Obviamente que, entre inúmeras famílias pelas quais poderia ser adotado, eu fui parar em uma completamente estranha. Apesar de uma parte bem pequena de mim desejar saber como seria uma vida normal, com o tradicional "pai e mãe", estou bem satisfeito com as minhas duas mães. Quero dizer, Deus poderia ter achado que não sacaneou o suficiente e me colocado em uma família de homens bichas travestidos ou em uma católica de mente obtusa que freqüenta uma igreja onde o padre come criançinhas! Sério, pensa bem: além de ser o símbolo de um amor proibido entre duas mulheres bonitas e inteligentes, eu moro em uma casa onde duas gostosas se pegam toda a noite. Sei que elas são minhas mães e merecem respeito, porém, eu ainda sou homem e tenho muita testosterona no corpo que me faz ficar satisfeito em contemplar os "belos gestos de carinhos" entre mulheres sem precisar recorrer a sites pornôs!

Para completar minha libido típica de um homem em fase de crescimento, eu ainda tenho uma irmã mais velha, chamada Uriel, que, apesar de se parecer com uma modelo de capa de revista, é lésbica. E o melhor de tudo: ela não tem o menor pudor de ficar mensurando o quê fazer na frente do irmão caçula, no caso eu, porque ela tem certeza absolta que ele (eu) é (sou) gay. Logo, nem preciso dizer que minha data comemorativa favorita é o aniversário da Uriel, não é? Porque ela adora fazer uma festa nesse dia e suas convidadas principais são normalmente garotas lésbicas ou bis que fazem parte do seu harém particular. E, é só responder que acho um ou outro garoto gay que ela me apresenta "legal" ou "bonitinho" para deixá-la bem feliz, depois, fugir deles com a desculpa de que sou tímido e, em um instante, eu fico sozinho passeando pela festa, babando nos amassos que rolam entre as gatas lá.

Sinceramente, minha vida seria maravilhosa se só tivéssemos nós três na família: eu, minhas mães e Uriel, mesmo que esta última tenha uma obsessão em me transformar em gay (uma longa história, que conto em um longo capítulo assim que tiver uma longa paciência). Contudo, Deus não daria a um homem um paraíso desses em troca de nada, não é? Claro que não, porque se o fizesse, Ele seria o capeta e estaria propagando a libidinosidade. Não, Deus é um cara sério, com um senso de humor deveras cruel e negro, que adora zuar com caras como eu. Então, para estragar a minha festança, ele me deu um irmão mais velho gay chamado Thomas.

Tipo, eu até gosto do Thomas. Quero dizer, ele é um cara boa pinta, alto, de cabelo liso, meio repicado, de cor castanho escuro e olhos de um verde que chamam bastante atenção. Tem físico de ator de cinema (aquele corpo escultural, extremamente malhado) e um sorriso Colgate que fazem as meninas se derreterem. Todas as garotas que o conhecem desenvolvem uma queda por ele que, se desse ao mínimo trabalho Thomas, elas estariam dando rapidinho. Mas, meu irmão é gay, então, ele está pouco se lixando se as mulheres o curtem ou não. O quê me deixa com uma puta de uma raiva porque se as coisas com as minas funcionassem desse jeito comigo, eu seria o filho da pu... ops! Foi mal, mães! Força da expressão! Continuando, seria o individuo mais feliz e sortudo da face da Terra. Porém, eu sou o Zé Mané que descrevi mais cedo a vocês e, quanto ao meu irmão... tudo o quê ele quer é fazer o namorado baitola dele, o André, feliz. E é aí que me fodo duplamente: o único membro masculino da minha família, além de mim, que tem o maior potencial para comedor, é gay assumido. Como é que eu, reles cdf, tímido, infeliz e desajeitado, poderia mudar essa imagem que Thomas criou?

Agora, voltando à tragicomédia da minha vida, contarei um pouco de como as coisas ainda estavam "ruins", mas ainda não muitos ruins. Era inicio de Março e o clima na minha escola estava completamente intenso devido à gincana que se aproximava. Entretanto, eu não estava nem um pouco empolgado, pois quando se é um cara estudioso, responsável, bem parecido com o Peter Parker, esta "gincana" significa que você irá se estressar e trabalhar feito um escravo para a cambada descolada e irresponsável da sua escola se divertir no seu lugar. Então, eu tentava me manter o mais alheio e desligado possível aos acontecimentos a minha volta, o quê era extremamente difícil e exigia uma grande dose de paciência, especialmente quando se está no meio de um trabalho em equipe na qual duas garotas (uma delas, o amor da sua vida), aguardam ansiosas pela gincana deste ano.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que falta menos de um mês para a gincana da nossa escola!- exclamou Catarina, subitamente, e definitivamente deviria tirar o chapéu para tamanha falta de concentração dessa garota. Afinal, quantas pessoas seriam capazes de fazer um comentário tão aleatório enquanto estuda, com outro três colegas, a Revolução Francesa. Quero dizer, será que ela não se tocou que esse comentário surgiu justamente na parte em que líamos o Reinado do Terror, instituído por Robespierre, durante o qual milhares de pessoas foram guilhotinadas? Onde foi parar o minuto de silêncio em consideração as pobres vítimas desse lunático que, literalmente, perderam a cabeça e caíram no esquecimento, enquanto o nome dele ficou gravado na história com a alcunha de "O incorruptível"?

- Eu mal vejo à hora da gincana começar!!- completou Natália, esquecendo o momento fúnebre da Revolução Francesa, e aderindo a empolgação da Catarina. E agora que já prestei minha homenagem as pobres almas sem cabeça de Robespierre, deixe-me falar sobre essa garota espetacular que está, nesse exato momento, sentada na minha frente na sala de estar da Catarina. A Natália Gualberto é o sonho de consumo de qualquer homem não boila da face da terra. Sério, ela é absurdamente linda, o rosto fino, com maçãs proeminentes, adornado por uma natural cabeleira ruivos, de cacheados fios compridos, naturais e sedosos. Os olhos são de um verde esmeralda misterioso que fazem você se perder neles, ávido por roubá-los para si... Para completar a festança, ela tem um corpaço, bem definido, e gestos graciosos e sensuais, capazes de deixar qualquer bailarina morta de inveja (então, nem preciso dizer o quê esse mesmo corpo pode fazer com um homem, não é?). Um detalhe importante só para o caso de você, leitor, ser muito burro e/ou tapado no amor: ela é a garota que me referir anteriormente, a princesa que me expugnou e levou de prêmio meu coração.

- Desculpe, mas nós estamos no meio de um trabalho que vale dez pontos e que deve ser entregue daqui a dois dias e vocês duas estão perdendo tempo conversando sobre uma gincana que só ocorrerá daqui a um mês?- indagou Gabriela, retirando os olhos escuros do livro de História para encarar a Catarina e a Natty. Obviamente, ela estava certa e era a única garota com som senso do trio que me acompanhava. Porém, conheço a Natália desde à alfabetização e sei muito bem o estrago que ela pode fazer quando é impedida conversar sobre um assunto que deseja, mesmo que no momento esteja no meio de uma prova. Portanto, para o bem da minha integridade física, me mantive o mais imparcial possível a esta conversa, pregando meus olhos cinza na imagem de Robispierre do meu livro. E, cara! Que cabelinho ridículo ele tinha! Pergunto-me se daqui a quinhentos anos, os estudantes do futuro olharam para as fotos de pessoas importantes que marcaram a minha época e dirão o mesmo que eu.

- Sim, estamos!- Natty respondeu em um tom nitidamente sarcástico e um sorriso cínico naqueles lábios vermelhos carnudos - E você está bancando a cdf anti-social que estraga uma conversa de extrema importância.

Mesmo sem fintar a cara da Gabriela, eu podia sentir a expressão de espanto que se formou em seu rosto, como se a Natália tivesse lhe dado uma bofetada na cara. E, sinceramente, não consegui me sentir mal por ela. Desde a quinta série, nós sempre fazemos trabalho em equipe: eu, a Gabi, a Catty e a Natty. Logo, ela já devia ter aprendido a não contrariar a vontade da ruiva.

- Bom, eu não precisaria bancar a "cdf anti-social" se você e a Catarina fizessem o favor de, uma vez na vida, cumprirem com sua parte no grupo e não deixassem tudo nas minhas costas e nas de Gabriel!!!- a garota protestou, agora ficando extremamente irritada. E se tinha uma coisa que eu admirava na Gabriela, era sua força de vontade em tentar transformar duas garotas extremamente paqueradoras e relapsas, como a Catarina e a Natália, em alunas responsáveis. Especialmente porque isso necessitava de uma grande coragem para desafiar a voluntariosa da Natty e uma extrema paciência para repetir os mesmos sermões que ela geralmente não escutava e nunca seguia.

- Eu acho que o Gabriel não se incomoda de ter pessoas enfiando coisas nas costas deles!- Catarina provocou, com um sorriso maldoso. E mesmo estando acostumado com minha fama de gay, esse comentário me tirou do sério. Levantei os olhos para minha ofensora e estava abrindo boca para dar-lhe uma resposta bem cruel quando a Natália derrubou seu copo na mesa, melando todas as anotações e o livro da Catarina de coca-cola.

- Ah, desculpe!- Natty pediu de um jeito tão falso que me lembrou aquelas vilãs de novela e, por um breve momento, tive a ligeira impressão que ela lançou uma piscadela safada para mim.

- Você está LOUCA?- Gabriela levantou, batendo suas mãos forte na mesa - Sabe quanto tempo a Catarina levou para fazer essa parte do trabalho? E você simplesmente estraga tudo, por um capricho?

- Você é surda? Eu pedi D-E-S-C-U-L-P-A-S!- ela replicou, soletrando a última palavra de uma forma extremamente irritante- Não fiz isso por um capricho.

- Sim, você fez! Eu não sou estúpida, Natália!

- É bom saber que você não é estúpida, Gabriela.- disse Natália- Porque assim eu vou ter certeza absoluta que o meu trabalho de história não saíra prejudicado por você...- ela apontou para Gabi- e SUA AMIGA..-ela aponto para a Catarina- ..que não fizeram sua parte como deviam!- e, sem dar a Gabriela o devido direito de resposta, Natália simplesmente pegou sua bolsa e seu livro de história e saiu do apartamento da Catarina, deixando sua parte do trabalho em cima da mesa, o quê significa que eu deveria levá-lo para minha casa, terminá-lo e entregá-lo para ela no dia seguinte. Sim, eu sei que a atitude da Natty foi errada e já convivi com ela tempo o suficiente para saber que ela está me usando, e, apesar de ser linda, é uma patty, mimada, arrogante e metida, no entanto, ainda assim eu a amo. Então, por favor, não diga que sou um nerd masoquista fudido, porque já sei, ok?

- Essa garota é impossível!- Gabriela comentou, meneando negativamente ao fintar a porta que Natalia batera com violência. Ela me olhou, como se esperasse um comentário encorajador da minha parte, entretanto apenas dei de ombros, como se dissesse "Eu até que gosto desse jeito dela". Ok, além de ser um nerd masoquista fudido, sou um cretino por não apoiar Gabriela. Mas, eu sou o melhor amigo da Natty, conseqüentemente devo apoiá-la, mesmo quando ela resolve interpretar a vilã de cinema (o quê acontece sempre). E a Gabriela tem uma melhor amiga para fazer o mesmo por ela, ainda que esta melhor amiga seja a fofoqueira, babaca e falsa da Catarina que agora voltava da cozinha com um pano. É assim que as amizades funcionavam, certo?

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso!- bufou Catarina, indignada, quando começou a enxugar a mesa.

- Isso o quê?- perguntou Gabriela, tão confusa como eu.

- Você contrariou a Natália Gualberto! Você está louca? Ela é a garota mais bonita e popular do nosso ano e você simplesmente a tratou mal!- Catarina respondeu, com raiva, como se a Gabriela que tivesse exercido o papel de vilã.

- Mas, Catty, ela estragou sua parte do trabalho, que, a propósito, você só fez ontem COMIGO, apenas para me provocar!

- E daí? Natália é bonita, popular, inteligente e tem contatos sociais! Ela é a ELITE da nossa escola, então nós devemos aceitar suas atitudes mesquinhas se quisermos popularidade. - Catarina falou, como uma professora de matemática que explicava aos seus alunos como era simples resolver uma equação do primeiro grau. E agora meu queixo caiu. Quero dizer, eu sabia da existência de gente como ela, pessoas que babavam nos astros da escola apenas para ganhar fama e popularidade, porém nunca imaginei conhecer uma, especialmente daquela forma. Eu arrisquei um olhar de relance para Gabriela que passava a mão pelo cabelo, fintando a amiga como se ela tivesse acabado de lhe dizer que, na verdade, ela era um allien que fingia ser humana e tinha um plano maléfico para dominar a terra. E, putz! Eu senti muita pena dela! E como nós, cdfs, somos um sindicato estudantil bastante unido e solidário (exceto quando seu companheiro resolve brigar com o amor da sua vida), resolvi tomar partido da situação e tentar ajudar a Gabriela:

- Isso não vai funcionar com a Natty! Ela não é desse tipo de pessoa.

E meu tom saiu bastante convincente, provavelmente porque não estava mentindo e sim proferindo uma pseudo-mentira. Como assim? Simples. A Natália era egocêntrica e gostava de chamar atenção das pessoas a ponto de ter uma horda de puxadores de saco que crescia a cada ano. E, apesar de devolver a admiração de seus "fãns" dando-lhe um pouco de celebridade, ela gostava mesmo era de andar com pessoas com conteúdo e personalidade, como a Gabriela, razão pela qual a gente sempre fazia trabalho em equipe juntos.

- Ah claro!- chiou Catarina, com sarcasmo- Como se VOCÊ soubesse exatamente como é a Natália.

E agora era eu que a fintava como se ela tivesse despido sua roupa humana e revelado sua verdadeira aparência allien, verde e grotesca. O quê aquela puta estava pensando? Eu conheci a Natty desde meus 3 anos de idade! Aos 7, eu era completamente apaixonado e obcecado por ela e, 4 anos depois, o seu "melhor amigo", segundo a própria. Eu sabia EXTAMANETE como ela pensava, agia, sentia, andava, resmungava, respirava... se duvidasse, eu até saberia qual era a cor e estilo da calcinha e sutiã que ela estava usando no momento!

- Bom, eu a conheço o bastante para saber que ofender o melhor amigo dela NÃO é a melhor maneira de arranjar alguma moral com a Natália!- devolvi, agora ficando de pé, ao lado da Gabi.

- Se toca, garoto! Você não passa do amigo GAY dela. Você não é tão importante assim. Você é só um acessório, um puddle que deve está enfeitado de acordo com a sua madame!

Cara, nos meus quinze anos de existência, essa foi a primeira vez que encontrei uma pessoa, ou melhor, uma garota razoavelmente bonita capaz de me deixar muito, mas muito puto mesmo. Eu estava até mesmo pensando em aproveitar a minha fama de gay e dá um soco na cara dela (afinal, homem não bate em mulher, mas não há nada especifico sobre gays, certo?), quando um grito estridente de "Cala Boca!" me desnorteou. Olhei para o lado e vi uma Gabriela com os olhos marejados de lágrima e fintando a melhor amiga com tanto ódio que até mesmo Uriel, a pessoa mais corajosa que conheço, ficaria com medo dela.

- Eu estou farta disso tudo! Estou farta de ter que aturar a insuportável da Natália só porque você acha que é a melhor forma de chegar perto do seu amado Miguel! Estou farta de perder minhas tardes ou até mesmo madrugar só para que você tirar notas altas e ficar na mesma classe que a Natália! E, principalmente, eu estou estupidamente farta de ter que presenciar você insultando a sexualidade do Gabriel, chamando-o de gay, só porque você queria está no lugar dele, sendo a melhor amiga da Natália!- Gabriela explodiu, falando com um tom elevado, suas mãos cerradas com força como se quisesse transferir para elas o ódio que sentia no momento.

- Só porque o Gabriel é gay e você não tem chances com ele, isso não significa que devo largara a única forma de chegar no Miguel e...- mas o quê a Catarina ia dizer, eu nunca soube, porque sua amiga a cortou.

- O GABRIEL NÃO É GAY, ENTÃO PARE FALAR ISSO DELE!- disse, praticamente, gritando. E se a Catarina tinha virado uma allien, nesse exato momento, após pronunciar essa frase, a Gabriela se transformou em um anjo com aparência de Angelina Jolie bem na minha frente. Ela era a primeira pessoa do planeta, depois de mim, claro, que sabia que eu era hetero. Aquilo era mágico. Um milagre. Um presente divino- E QUER SABER DE UMA?-continuou, guardando suas coisas na sua mochila- EU ESTOU INDO EMBORA!- terminou, atirando a mochila com violência nas costas e saiu do apartamento da Catarina, batendo a porta com tão ou mais força que a Natty.

É claro que eu não sou burro de ficar na casa da idiota da Catarina, enquanto a única garota que pensa que sou hetero vai embora completamente irada. Então, eu enfiei minhas coisas (e as de Natty) de qualquer jeito na mochila, saí do apartamento da extraterrestre fechando a porta delicadamente (após duas pancadas daqueles, a pobre coitada merecia um pouco de respeito) e percebi que o elevador, no qual Gabriela provavelmente deveria está dentro, já estava quase no oitavo andar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, fui para escadas e desci os 12 andares do prédio da Catarina o mais veloz que podia, pulando e tropeçando em alguns degraus, me esbarrando várias vezes na parede, desesperado em chegar no play antes que a Gabriela desaparecesse de lá. Só que Deus estava sendo um cara super gente fina nesse dia e, quando sai da escadaria, encontrei a Gabriela parada um pouco antes da portaria, tentando se acalmar!

-Gabriela!- eu gritei, super empolgado, enquanto corria na direção dela, ofegante. O quê foi uma estupidez porque, no segundo seguinte, eu tropecei e cai de cara no chão. Ela podia saber que não era gay, mas depois dessa cena, ela, com certeza, perceberia que eu era um grande idiota.

- Gabriel!- ela exclamou de volta, preocupada, correndo na minha direção e me ajudando a me levantar- Você está bem?

Eu tive vontade de responder "Se estou bem? Você é a única garota da face da terra que percebeu que sou um hetero e que pode acabar com minha solteirice eterna, e você acha que eu não estaria bem?", mas meu joelho e queixo ardiam demais, além do meu cérebro ter me dito que aquilo não era uma boa coisa para se dizer naquele momento. Então, murmurarei um "Sim, estou bem", deixando-a me ajudar a me levantar e me guiar até umas cadeiras de plástico do playground do prédio, onde sentamos.

Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre nós que me fez ficar um tanto incomodado e comecei a pensar em algum assunto para puxar, no entanto, tudo que vinha em mente era a aula de Movimento Uniformemente Variado que estudamos na aula de física nessa manhã e não achava que seria um bom assunto para o momento.

- Eu sinto muito pelo comportamento da Catarina...- ela disse subitamente, o quê me fez levantar os olhos da mesa de plástico e encarar o rosto dela. E foi naquela hora que eu me toquei que ela era bonita. Uma beleza bem diferente da Natty, pois tinha uma pele morena que combinava bem com seus cabelos negros e lisos. Os olhos eram de uma cor escura, como a noite, e eram um pouco puxados no canto, o quê me fazia perguntar se possuíam alguma descendência oriental. Ela era quase do meu tamanho, ou seja, deveria ter em torno de 1,64 a 1,66 no máximo. Não dava para ter uma noção exata do seu corpo, porque sempre a via de uniforme do colégio e, convenhamos, não há nada mais broxante para uma mulher vestir do quê aquelas calças jeans e blusas horrorosas.

- Tudo bem. Eu já estou acostumado com as pessoas me chamando de gay...- eu confessei, dando de ombros, tentando entender o motivo de nunca ter parado para analisar a Gabriela com o olhar masculino apropriado. Eu tinha feito isso até com a Catarina, que odeio, porém nunca com a Gabriela que, segundo todo mundo na escola, "seria minha alma gêmea, se eu não fosse gay". Aquilo era muito esquisito.

- Você não deveria! Não são as outras pessoas que devem dizer qual sua opção sexual e sim VOCÊ!- Gabriela protestou, indignada, quase como se fosse ela que tivesse fama de homossexual- Especialmente quando você não é!

-Como...?- eu perguntou, minhas sobrancelhas totalmente erguidas diante da reação da garota- Como você sabe que eu não sou gay e que você não está, como as outras pessoas, definindo a minha opção sexual?

Certo. O quê acabei de dizer soou como "Hey, sua idiota, eu sou gay, vê se me deixa em paz" e me arrependi em seguida por ter dito isso. Só que tenho direito de parecer um total idiota após descobrir que Deus não me odeia tanto quanto imaginava e me mandou um anjo da guarda bonita e inteligente para me livrar da desgraça que Ele mesmo me colocou.

-...- Ela ficou muda por um instante e um leve rubor surgiu em sua face trigueira- Eu andei lhe observando....

- Você o quê...?- inquiri, pois apesar de tê-la escutado direito, não conseguia acreditar na minha sorte.

Ela suspirou, como se buscasse coragem para concluir sua confissão, e continuou.

- Eu andei observando você, desde a quinta-série, quando nosso professor de matemática disse que formamos um belo casal. A Catarina passou a semana inteira dizendo que isso seria verdade se você não fosse gay, então comecei a lhe observar, nas aulas, fora das classes, no pátio, na biblioteca, nos trabalhos em grupo, nas provas... em fim, em todas as oportunidades em que estávamos juntos, eu analisei o seu comportamento para saber se nós realmente formamos um belo casal e cheguei a conclusão que você não é gay. Você foge de todos os garotos gays que seu irmão e irmã lhe apresentam, já deu fora em cinco garotos que estão na moda flex, você não olha mais do quê uma vez para cara dos nossos colegas, mas costuma prestar muita atenção nas meninas das nossas salas (e de outras também). E, nas aulas de físicas, você praticamente come nossa professora Fernanda com o olhar. Você não é gay, nem bi, mas totalmente hetero.

- Uau!- foi a única coisa que consegui exclamar depois da analise dela do meu comportamento.

- "Uau"?

- É, uau!

- O quê isso significa?- ela perguntou, franzido o cenho.

- Significa que vou comprar uma bíblia, freqüentar semanalmente a Igreja e ceder altas quantias para os padres a acharem novos fieis para sua doutrina e deixá-los totalmente ignorantes e alienados. - eu brinquei, sem acreditar realmente que finalmente tinha encontrado uma garota que se interessou em mim a ponto de me observar por quatro anos.

- Desculpa, mas eu ainda não entendi. –ela confessou, olhando-me totalmente confusa.

-Se você tivesse entendido, então seria Deus, o quê graças a Ele, você não é...- e ao ver que a garota me olhava como um louco, acrescentei- Esqueça. O meu "Uau" significa muito obrigado.

- Obrigado por...?

-Obrigado por gastar parte do seu tempo analisando meu comportamento e percebendo como sou de verdade. – completei, sorrindo para ela - A maioria das pessoas olharia para mim e ficaria desapontada em constatar que o irmão do Thomas é um CDF, tímido, feio...

-... você não é feio!!!!-ela protestou.

- Eu estou para o Thomas como o Cyrano de Bergerarc está para Cristiano! Eu não culparia e nem ficaria surpreso se minha Roxana se apaixonasse por ele!-repliquei

- Gabriel, você pode não ter coragem para se aproximar da garota que ama como Cyrano, entretanto não é narigudo e feio. E o Thomas pode ser tão bonito e atraente quanto o Cristiano, mas é gay, então, definitivamente, a chance dele roubar a sua "Roxana" é zero.- ela treplicou.

- Uau!- repeti de novo, fintando-a novamente estupefato.

- De nada!- ela respondeu, com um leve sorriso.

- Como?

- Você disse que seu "Uau" significava "Obrigado", estou então lhe dando a devida resposta ao seu agradecimento!

- Ah, não! Esse "Uau" agora não significou obrigado e sim "Eu não acredito que encontrei uma garota que tem a mesma idade que eu e leu Cyrano de Bergerac de Edomond Rostand!!"- eu expliquei, ainda surpreso.

- Eu não sabia que o "Uau" podia significar tantas coisas diferentes. Acabo de descobrir o porquê das minhas notas em português, literatura e redação serem menores que as suas...- ela brincou, rindo.

- Se você quiser, posso escrever uma monografia sobre os diferentes significados do "Uau" para que suas notas agora se igualem as minhas!- respondi, entrando no clima.

- Isso seria de grande ajuda. Obrigada.

- De nada!- eu falei e, não sei o quê deu em mim, talvez um surto temporário devido à alegria em está em frete a uma garota que nota toda minha essência máscula, mas, quando dei por mim, apoiei meus cotovelos em cima da mesa e tentei imitar um daqueles sorrisos sedutores eficiente do Thomas- Eu também posso lhe agradecer de outras formas.

Ela levantou os olhos negros para mim por alguns segundos e em seguida os abaixou, com uma expressão de alguém que está segurando gostosas gargalhadas.

- Hãããã... falei algo que não devia?- perguntei, enquanto me xingava mentalmente e me esforçava em manter o sorriso sedutor no rosto.

- Não, você não falou nada que não devia é só que...-ela começou, sem completar, meneando a cabeça negativamente sem conseguir mais segurar os risos.

-O quê?- questionei, percebendo o tom aflito em minha voz. Quando foi que eu tinha saído de um filme de romance e ido parar em um de comédia tão rapidamente?

- É sua cara!- ela disse, depois de um tempo receiosa- Desculpa, mas você fez uma expressão muito estranha no rosto agora e ficou realmente engraçado.

-Ah!- exclamei, tirando do rosto a tentativa frustrada de imitar o sorriso Colgate de Thomas e sentindo meus ombros se curvarem, enquanto uma voz em minha mente não parava de dizer "Seu nerd idiota, recolha-se a sua insignificância!"

- Você pode me agradecer de outras formas- Gabriela falou, tentando me animar- Por exemplo, você podia me acompanhar até minha casa. Eu não agüento mais ficar neste lugar. Já é noite e estou cansada.

-Boa idéia!- elogiei, me sentido um perdedor-mor. Com certeza, ela só tinha dito aquilo como um prêmio de consolação por eu ter sido tão idiota e patético a ponto de fazê-la rir e esquecer o dia ruim que teve- Qual ônibus que você pega para ir para casa?

- Ah... eu... hm... eu tenho um motorista me esperando lá fora...

- Quê? Um motorista?

-É...

-Tipo, um cara de certa idade que usa um uniforme, chapeuzinho ridículo e se chama James?- perguntei, espantado.

- Não, este é o mordomo da minha casa...

- SÉRIO?

- Não!- ela exclamou, rindo- Meu motorista não usa uniforme, chapeuzinho e nem se chama James.

- Que chato!- disse, fingindo desapontamento.

- Nem me fale. Tive que fazer 6 anos de acompanhamento psiquiátrico para superar esse trauma!- ela falou, brincalhona.

- Ok, mas se há um James...

- Ele se chama Antônio.- ela retificou!

- Se há um Antônio lhe esperando lá fora...- eu disse, me corrigindo ao me levantar-... então, não tem porque eu lhe acompanhar até em casa.

- Aquilo foi um exemplo hipotético. Porém, eu posso lhe acompanhar até em casa, ou seja, lhe dá um carona!- Gabriela sugeriu, pegando suas coisas e levantando-se também.

- Só que eu sou o HOMEM da relação, então cabe a mim a parte de deixá-la em casa!- respondi, estufando o peito orgulhoso, apenas para fazê-la rir.

- Você tem fama de gay!- ela protestou, começando a andar ao meu lado- Nenhuma das funções que cabe um homem se aplicam a você.

- Hey!- exclamei, novamente em falsa indignação- O fato de ser gay, não muda que nasci homem, então não altera minhas funções.

- Certo, vamos ver as coisas por outro ângulo!- ela disse, segurando meu braço e me fazendo parar. Eu me virei, de forma que ficássemos frente a frente, enquanto ela prosseguia- Eu sou rica, você é pobre. Vivemos em um mundo capitalista no qual quem manda é quem tem dinheiro. Tenho mais dinheiro, logo mais poder. Eu sou a burguesia e você é proletariado. Então, cale a boca e me obedeça.

Preciso dizer que fiz exatamente o quê ela mandou? Quero dizer, se uma garota bonita, inteligente, simpática, rica que sabe que você não é gay quer te levar em casa e até mesmo utiliza métodos autoritários para conseguir isso, por que diabos você a questionaria? Eu apenas bati continência para ela e a segui silencioso para fora do prédio da Catarina.

- Ah, por favor! Não fique mudo! Fale algo!- ela pediu, assim que entramos no carro.

- Você mandou calar a boca!- respondi, divertido.

- E agora ordeno que você fale!- Gabriela disse, imitando o ar autoritário de uma rainha falando com seu súdito.

- Sobre o quê, mademoiselle?

- Sobre... Cyrano de Bergerac de Edomond Rostand!

- Ele era feio e narigudo!- foi à primeira coisa que veio a minha mente.

- Esforce-se, criado!- Gabi ordenou, agora encarnando a sua personagem tão bem que me vez rir.

- Ok. Eu odeie o livro!

- Por quê?- ela perguntou chocada.

- Porque o cara feio e desejeitado ama perdidamente a mulher, mas acaba morrendo sem nunca pegá-la. Isso retrata a realidade e mostra meu destino!

- Isso só aconteceu porque ele não teve coragem de se confessar desde o inicio!

E sim, caro leitor, enquanto Gabriela me dava carona para casa, nós passamos o tempo todo debatendo o livro de Edomond. Como você nunca deve ter se dado ao trabalho de ler uma obra tão boa como essa, lhe pouparei de contar os detalhes minuciosos de nossa conversa, resumindo-a em uma palavra: perfeita. Naquela hora, eu realmente entendi a razão de todo mundo achar que eu e Gabriela fomos feitos um para o outro: nós éramos dois estudiosos que amavam ler. Entretanto, estava tão empolgado com ela que nem me perguntei o motivo dela ser assim. Quero dizer, sou um estudioso que ama ler não só porque sinto um prazer no mundo da literatura, como também por viver em um ambiente onde todo mundo acha que sou gay. Nenhuma garota jamais se interessou por mim, portanto eu tinha bastante tempo livre e precisava gastá-lo fazendo alguma coisa que me proporcionasse um escape da merda da realidade em que vivia: viajando pelo mundo dos livros. Só que nunca perguntei o motivo da Gabriela também usar essa fuga da realidade. Quero dizer, ela é bonita, inteligente, rica e simpática. Um partido como ela já deveria ter arranjado um namorado, mas lá estava ela, totalmente solteira, dando bola (talvez) para um garoto que tem fama de gay. Com certeza, ela tinha um motivo tão forte quanto o meu. Só que eu estava tão feliz que nem me questionei nisso, acreditando pela primeira vez a minha vida tinha entrado em um momento bom. Um grande equívoco, pois, como disse no início do capítulo, as coisas estava ainda no "ruim" entrando no "muito ruins..."


	4. Capítulo 2 O muito ruim

**Capítulo II**

O muito ruim

Existe uma grande vantagem em ter fama de gay, sendo um cara hetero e louco por mulher: você pode penetrar no intrigante mundo feminino, sem ser expulso à unhadas, puxadas de cabelo e gritos estridentes. É como se elas próprias escrevessem um diário repleto de hábitos estranhos e segredos profundos e deixassem você não só lê-los, como estudá-los. Nem preciso dizer que seu conhecimento sobre o sexo oposto aumenta e você começa a compreendê-las, ainda que discorde veementemente das suas atitudes e maneiras de pensar. Por exemplo: sabe aquela mania obtusa da mina em lhe dar indiretas que na mente dela parece óbvias demais, porém para você estão em código Morse? É, estou me referindo aquela vez em que você, após um trabalho infernal para chegar na guria sem parecer um total idiota, recebe como resposta um "ah, tanto faz" ou "ah, não sei" que pode ser tanto um "sim, cala logo essa boca e me beija" ou "não, suma da minha frente, seu lazarento" disfarçados? Essas malditas mensagens codificas são o terror de qualquer homem, já que não somos dotados do maravilhoso dom de ler nas entrelinhas e, normalmente, tudo acaba dando errado, o quê, lógico, é culpa SOMENTE nossa, pois, na visão da mina, todo mundo (leia: quatro ou cinco amigas dela) entendeu.

Pois bem, as mulheres só agem dessa forma obtusa porque acreditam que se falarem francamente, deixando explicito exatamente o quê querem, elas se tornaram piriguetes vulgares! Tipo, até que entendo esse receio, afinal, nós ainda vivemos em uma sociedade machista em que os homens mulherengos são desejados e as mulheres "galinhas" são sinônimos de bonecas infláveis. Ainda assim, é triste constatar que, apesar de tantos sutiãs queimados, tantas batalhas vencidas, tantos direitos reconhecidos, as mulheres continuam sendo as pobres Rapunzeis que sonham com príncipe encantado, enquanto elas mesmas podiam cortar suas tranças, descer da torre e se divertir com os caçadores...

É claro que existem outras coisas mais interessantes e picantes (como a razão delas irem sempre juntas ao banheiro) que você acaba descobrindo ao longo dos anos. Porém, companheiro, se tivesse a oportunidade, eu trocaria todo esse conhecimento que adquiri sobre o sexo oposto por uma fama de macho. Para ser franco, nem precisaria ser tanto assim: estou tão desesperado que me contentaria até se as pessoas pensarem que sou bi. Quero dizer, do quê adianta você entender as mulheres, do quê adianta você saber o motivo delas sonharem com o príncipe encantado e sempre dormirem com o lobo mal, se você tem fama de gay? Isto é o equivalente a você saber exatamente onde fica o ponto G na teoria, porém nunca puder colocar em pratica, pois todas as mulheres a sua volta lhe enxergam como "uma colega", "uma companheira" que joga no MESMO time! O quê, em suma, é minha atual situação...

E, como Deus adora zuar comigo, atualmente, eu me tornei uma espécie de técnico de futebol, cuja tática e os conselhos são ouvidos com respeito e admiração, porque, minha "alma feminina está trancafiada em um corpo masculino, e, portanto, é o mais próximo da mentalidade masculina que as garotas podem chegar" (frase "by Marcela"). Triste, não? Ok. Pelo menos elas pararam de me encarar como um puddle adestrado que deve está sempre agradando a Natália Gualberto o quê, de certa forma, já é um grande progresso...

Como fui escalado para técnico da Seleção Feminina das Problemáticas com a Sociedade Masculina Ingrata? Simples: no início deste ano letivo, ao invés de ficar calado lendo meu livro, resolvi abrir meu bocão e dar um "conselho amoroso" para Laura, uma das 'amigas" fúteis da Natália. Não que quisesse realmente ajudá-la, porém não agüentava mais aquela garota chorando e fazendo showzinhos todo o santo dia. E, sinceramente, nunca pensei que a idiota fosse seguir o meu conselho, quanto mais que o seu ex reataria o namoro e ficaria gamadão nela!!!!

Nem preciso dizer que isso causou um alvoroço nas minas da minha escola, né? Eu virei o Gabriel, o Santo Casamenteiro do Colégio Barão de Mauá. O quê significa que todos meus intervalos e aulas livres não são mais preenchidos por agradáveis momentos de leituras, mas sim por uma infinidade de garotas me indagando como diabos solucionar os problemas amorosos delas, simpatias para atrair namorados, compatibilidades de signos e até mesmo quais são as cores da moda desta semana! Tipo, eu até que curtiria ser o centro das atenções de tanta mulherada se, toda vez que elas me encarassem, não visse a Vera Verão refletida nos olhos delas. Putz! Será que nenhuma delas podia me ver com um pouquinho de malícia nos olhos? Está bom que sou magro pacas, tenho mó cara de bebe chorão, sou baixinho e, se pintasse meu cabelo louro cacheado de preto, podia muito bem me passar pelo Frodo do Senhor dos Anéis, mas qual é! O Elijaah Wood (nome do ator que faz o Frodo, segundo o Google) tem website e um monte de garotas afim dele mesmo assim, por que comigo é diferente?

Obviamente que em um momento de desespero como esse, você pensa que sua melhor amiga vai lhe ajudar, certo? SÓ QUE ISSO NÃO ACONTECE COMIGO! Tipo, a Natty (minha melhor amiga), ao invés de amenizar esse inferno, resolveu disponibilizar meu endereço eletrônico, orkut, MSN e celular para essas malucas. Agora, sou atolado, diariamente, de e-mail, depoimentos, mensagens off lines e torpedos repleto de problemas amorosos e até ganhei comunidade no orkut! Elas já fizeram até mesmo um abaixo assinado querendo que eu tenha uma coluna no jornalzinho da escola para dar sugestões sobre amor, moda, signos e sei lá mais o quê! Claro que essa proposta idiota foi negada, mas nem assim elas desistiram: Laura está liderando um grupinho para organizar um site onde, supostamente, eu serei uma espécie de psicólogo/ astrólogo/ estilista/ místico/ sei-lá-mais-o-quê, respondendo as perguntas dos leitores que serão atualizadas cinco vezes por semana!

Foi por isso que no dia seguinte ao fatídico trabalho da Revolução Francesa, estava desesperado! Finalmente havia encontrado uma garota naquela escola que sabia que não era uma Bicha-mor e parecia ter um certo interesse em mim, no entanto eu não podia ter um momento a sós no intervalo com ela, pois havia uma horda de minas MALUCAS e PSICÓTICAS, me perseguindo para saber qual cor ficaria melhor no layout do site: rosa choque ou azul turquesa!

Não havia nenhuma outra opção para mim a não ser me refugiar na classe da minha irmã mais velha, a Uriel. Não que ela fosse exatamente uma Santa, mas enquanto estava na escola, ela FINGIA ser uma! Portanto, ninguém teria coragem de mexer comigo enquanto tivesse debaixo das asas dela. E, de quebra, as suas amigas terceiranistas me achavam um garoto hiper fofo, o irmão calcula prodígio perfeito, e sempre acabava descolando uns agrados legais (cafuné, abraços, beijinhos no rosto). Claro que não rolava mais nada. Minha irmã deixou bem claro as amigas que sou tão gay quanto Thomas e "ai" delas se tentarem me corromper pra heterossexualidade (como se precisasse disso!).

O único problema da proteção de Uriel é que custava caro. Ou seja, em troca de uns 30 minutos de paz para pensar em uma forma de chegar na Gabi sem encontrar com a Laura e seu exercito, eu teria que passar um mês inteiro cumprindo com a sua parte nos afazeres domésticos e fazendo seus deveres de História, Geografia, Português, Literatura e Espanhol. Sem contar que haveria uma probabilidade enorme de ser obrigado a gastar toda minha mesada em doces durante o seu período de Tensão Pré Menstrual.

Só que, como disse antes, estava desesperado e não restava nenhuma outra opção!!! Portanto, mesmo tendo consciência de que o Diabo seria mais piedoso comigo em um pacto do que minha irmã, eu decidi ir para sala dela.

Comecei a caminhar a passos rápidos pelo corredor do primeiro ano em direção à escada de emergência. Nem me surpreendi quando dei de cara com um casal se beijando, uma vez que havia um acordo quase secreto entre os estudantes da minha escola que aquela escadaria estava destinada para amassos. E, embora eu tivesse subido as escadas o mais rápido possível em respeito aos amantes, não pude deixar de perceber que suas bocas e corpos estavam tão grudados um no outro que daria uma bela propaganda do Superbond. Empolgado com a esperança de que, um dia, poderia ficar assim com a Gabriela (Ôôôba!), sai das escadas e entrei no corredor no terceiro ano.

E advinha com quem dei de cara? Com a Gabriela!! Isto mesmo, a morena estava lá, no final do corredor, reclinada, os braços apoiado na mureta, os olhos a vagar pelo pátio do colégio. Ela provavelmente estava imersa em algum pensamento, já que nem notava que sua negra cabeleira balançava com o vento....

Nem preciso dizer que, naquele exato momento, prometi a mim mesmo que compraria uma Bíblia e pararia de reclamar de Deus, não é? Quero dizer, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que como estava tendo tanta sorte assim! E daí que o amor da minha vida nunca me daria bola? E daí que todo mundo da minha escola pensa que sou gay? E daí que estava sendo perseguido por um bando de malucas que querem que eu seja o guru delas? E daí que meu irmão perfeito é uma biba e minha irmã possui múltiplas personalidades?

Naquele exato momento, nada disso importava. Sabe nos filmes, quando o ator principal se dá conta dos seus sentimentos e tudo a sua volta fica escuro, exceto pelo feixe de luz que ilumina a garota dos seus sonhos? Bom, era assim que estava enxergando a Gabriela.

Então, juntei toda coragem que tinha e me aproximei com cautela, extremamente silencioso, enquanto pensava em alguma frase bem sedutora que Thomas provavelmente diria.

Apenas quando cheguei perto o suficiente, é que resolvi prestar atenção no rosto da mina. E advinha? O olhar dela estava todo melancólico e triste, bem parecido com aquele olhar de cachorro sem dono que amolece o coração de qualquer um. Ou melhor, bem parecido com o tipo de olhar que costuma aparecer no MEU semblante sempre que tenho que presenciar a Natália ficando com outros caras. O olhar da tristeza de um amor não correspondido...

Decidi descobrir A QUEM pertencia aquele olhar. Afinal, havia a esperança, ainda que remota, dela está afim de um cara bundão, sabe? Aqueles caras bonitos, populares e sem nada na cabeça, do tipo que jamais perceberia o quão maravilhosa a Gabi era. Assim, olhei lá embaixo, para o pátio, e vi a Catarina conversando com o Miguel.

Sinceramente, seria realmente cômico se a Gabriela estivesse apaixonado pelo Miguel, especialmente porque ele era um amigo bissexual da Uriel que, em Agosto do ano passado, queria ficar comigo. Além de esperançoso, porque eu até poderia ter chances de competir contra ele (mesmo estando em uma desonrosa desvantagem).

Só que pertenço uma família na qual todos os membros são homossexuais, com exceção a minha pessoa. Então, acabei desenvolvendo uma espécie de "sentido gay" que identificava facilmente quem era ou não hetero. Sei que essa é uma explicação bem idiota. Talvez, eu só seja um cara bem intuitivo. Sei lá se tenho mesmo essa merda de dom, só sei que naquele exato momento, ao lado da Gabi, esse "meu poder" estava me avisando que ela era lésbica e seu coração pertencia a sua melhor amiga...

Em outras palavras: eu me fudi...

- Por que você simplesmente não se confessa?- escutei uma voz e, quando fui me dar conta, era eu que estava indagando isso.

Obviamente, uma pergunta tão direta não é a coisa certa para se fazer, especialmente se a pessoa a qual você inquiriu nem sequer notou a sua presença. Observei a Gabriela dar um pulo e saltar uma exclamação de espanto.

-Gabriel!- ela quase gritou, levando a mão ao coração - Você me assustou!!

- Se você continuar prendendo esse sentimento dentro de si, vai acabar sofrendo muito. É melhor confessar e receber um "não" do quê passar a vida toda se martirizando com isso!- eu sei que é vergonhoso admitir, mas realmente proferi esse discurso melodramático e idiota. Acho que estava em estado de choque ao descobrir que a única mina que sabia que eu não era GAY era LÉSBICA- Vai por mim, sei do quê estou falando.

Bom, REALMENTE sabia do que estava falando! Não era EU que estava a quase oito anos sofrendo nas mãos de uma ruiva sádica e egocêntrica justamente por não ter coragem de me confessar e levar um fora?

-Do quê você está falando?- ela ainda tentou fingir, mas desistiu ao ver a minha expressão de "Qual é! Nós somos dois nerds na mesma situação!"- Minha situação não é como a sua, ok?- acrescentou, baixo, enquanto se abraçava.

- Sério? Somos dois cdfs azarados que estão apaixonados pelas suas respectivas melhores amigas. Qual a diferença na nossa situação?- devolvi, percebendo o excessivo tom de sarcasmo da minha voz só depois que tinha falado. Gabriela, por sua vez, levantou os olhos negros na minha direção e tentou dizer alguma coisa, porém sua boca apenas abriu e se fechou sem proferir um único som. – Gabriela... escuta, eu...

- Desculpe, eu tenho que ir para sala. Vamos conversar outra aula, certo?- ela me cortou de uma forma tão fria que, apesar de está fazendo uns 27°C, tinha certeza absoluta que a voz dela conseguiu me fez congelar por dentro.

E, sem me deixar responder, ela fez menção de passar por mim. Só que, instintivamente, segurei o braço dela e a forcei se virar para mim, bem parecido como aqueles galãs de cinema fazem quando querem consolar a protagonista. E, se fosse um filme, ela se atiraria nos meus braços em pranto, enquanto eu a abraçaria e a consolaria. No final, nós dois nos apaixonaríamos, casaríamos e viveríamos felizes para sempre.

Só que na vida real é muito diferente. Na vida real (especialmente se for a vida real de Gabriel Mont'Alvert V), a protagonista, além de ser lésbica e não nutrir nenhum tesão por você, é faixa preta em alguma arte marcial. Assim que a segurei, a Gabriela fez uma chave de braço e, no instante seguinte, eu estava no chão, totalmente a mercê dela.

É isso aí! Ela me derrubou no chão como se eu fosse uma mísera boneca de pano, mesmo sendo praticamente do meu tamanho!

- Desculpa!- ela exclamou, assim que escutou meu gemido de dor- Gabriel, desculpa!! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa!- continuou, após me saltar- Eu estou nervosa. Por favor, me deixe sozinha...- e, após dizer isso, se afastou correndo.

Você acha que segui a Gabriela depois disso? É claro que não! Eu continuei um bom tempo deitado, massageando meu braço que quase foi arrancado violentamente do meu corpo. Como uma garota do meu tamanho e porte físico tinha tanta força assim? Tipo, eu sabia que não tinha a menor vocação para príncipe encantado, mas não fazia idéia de que era a donzela indefesa!

Por fim, frustrado, mal humorado, após xingar e amaldiçoar Deus, decidi retornar para minha sala de aula onde fui cercado pela Laura e companhia e forçado a dar minhas opiniões importantes sobre o site. Por sorte, não demorou muito para a professora de Química aparecer e acabar com a baderna.

E sei que isso vai soar nerd pra caralho, só que dá um tempo! Se você ainda não percebeu que está lendo a vida de um grande cdf, nerd, fudidido e azarado, cara, tu é mais tapado que a Chapeuzinho Vemelho!!!

Continuando, mesmo sabendo que isso vai soar nerd, pela primeira vez na vida, não prestei atenção a nenhuma das aulas restantes!!!

O quê aconteceu na aula de Química? Não faço a MÍNIMA IDÉIA! Nem Fernanda, minha Professora de Física, que é a gostosura em pessoa conseguiu me fazer prestar atenção nas belas curvaturas do seu corpo!!! E, pelos olhares furtivos que lancei para Gabriela, ela estava tão interessada no que os professores falavam quanto eu!

Por quê era tão importante para mim ajudar a Gabriela? Não me entenda mal, só que nunca fui do tipo solidário. Ao contrário, sempre preguei a filosofia do "se sou um cara fudido, porque devo impedir que as outras pessoas de se fudam também?" Então, que merda de sentimento altruístico em mim era aquele que havia baixado em mim? Pra quê queria perder meu precioso tempo tentando ajudar alguém que quase arrancou meu braço?

As 12:30, quando finalmente fomos dispensados, eu arrumei rapidamente minhas coisas para não dá chances a Natalia de começar seu inquérito policial (acho que ela sacou que não estava nesse planeta quando a ignorei mesmo após ela ter tascado uma borracha hiper dura na minha cabeça) e corri o mais veloz que consegui pra saída. Estava começando a andar rumo ao ponto de ônibus quando, de repente, alguma coisa puxou minha mochila e me forçando a parar.

- Heeey, Frodo! Para onde você está indo?- perguntou uma voz grave que poderia muito bem pertencer a um cantor profissional. Rapidamente, me virei assustado e enxerguei o Thomas, parado ao meu lado, segurando minha mochila.

-Ah...- disse, quase sem emoção, quando constatei quem era- Oi, Th...

- Você esqueceu que hoje sou o responsável por te levar em casa?- ele perguntou com um de seus sorrisos tortos sedutores. Há alguns metros de distância, um grupo garotas lançavam olhares cheios de segundas intenções ao Thomas.

- Foi... – admiti, com um suspiro.

- Isso até consigo compreender. Mas, como você conseguiu passar por mim sem me enxergar?- ele brincou, embora estivesse absolutamente certo. Thomas estava parado perto de seu novo carro, um Pegout conversível preto novinho que sei lá como ele conseguiu comprar porque faz bico e economizou desde os dezoito anos. Quando digo que ele não é normal, ninguém acredita!!

Como se isso não bastasse, o Th era absolutamente belo. Ele tem um rosto bem másculo mesmo, o queixo quadrado, a barba por fazer, o cabelo castanho curto e repicado e os olhos sagazes e sedutores. O Thomas também é bem alto, com seus 1,90 m de músculo muito bem distribuídos e delineados.

E, tenho certeza absoluta que, quando fez o meu irmão, Deus terminado seu curso de photoshop. Sério, é impossível você achar qualquer imperfeição no meio irmão: nem estria, nem cravos, espinhas, nem acnes, N-A-D-A! E olha que procurei desesperadamente a fim de achar algo que acabasse com meu complexo de inferioridade...

- Muita coisa na cabeça, eu acho..- respondi, colocando minha mão nos bolsos, amargurado. Agora ao lado do "Frodo", com certeza a beleza do meu irmão mais velho se ressaltaria ainda mais.

-Hmmm...- ele fez, com um ar de psicólogo, igualzinho o quê nossa mãe Naiara fazia quando suspeitava que a gente tinha aprontado alguma.

-Quer que eu vá chamar a Uri?- sugeri, tentando mudar de assunto. O Thomas era bastante intuitivo e não duvido que, se me examinasse um pouco mais, ele descobriria meu problema.

- E o quê faz você pensar que ela quer andar comigo?- ele perguntou, fingindo que não se importava com a péssima relação que tinha com Uriel. Eu senti meu estomago embrulhar. O motivo do Th e a Uri se odiarem atualmente era por minha causa. Eu até contaria a vocês, porém, prefiro fingir que esse episodio da minha vida nunca aconteceu.

- Você está com um carro conversível. Não tem mulher que resista...

- Certeza? A Uriel, com certeza, consegue arranjar rapidinho uma amante com um carro até melhor que o meu! - Thomas comentou e, apesar de detestar, tive que admitir que ele estava certo. Não que a Uriel fosse uma deusa grega como Thomas. Na verdade, ela era normal, como eu e minhas mães. O meu irmão foi o único da nossa família que adquiriu aquela beleza anormal porque, na certa, nasceu com a bunda virada para a lua. E deve ter gostado tanto disto que virou gay..

De qualquer forma, a Uriel é bem magra, saca? Possui aquele corpo esguio de modelo. E seu rosto é normal, nem bonito e nem feio. O grande lance dela é seu vício em moda. Aos onze anos, graças ao Google, ela era uma cabeleira, manicure e estilista profissional, além de possuir roupas, perucas e lentes de todos os estilos e cores. Resultado: Uriel troca de aparência como mulher troca de absorvente em período menstrual. Ainda lembro-me do meu aniversário de onze anos em que fui acordado por uma versão da Uriel de olhos azuis e cabelos louros, almocei com outra que era ruiva de olhos verdes e fui ao cinema com a que parecia uma morena fatal.

– Paciência...- Th disse, suspirando - E aí? Vamos queimar seu anel, Frodo?

Fala sério! Eu devo ser o único cara heterossexual que é zuado pelo seu irmão gay!!!

- Hahahahaha!- simulei uma risada sarcástica enquanto lançava um olhar feio par o Thomas - Muito engraçadinho!

E após fazer um agrado na minha cabeça, bagunçando meus cabelos (e arrancando, de quebra, o suspiro das garotas da minha escola), ele entrou no carro e o imitei.

Nem preciso dizer que só coloquei o cinto de segurança para o Thomas não tomar multa, não é? Porque, caso você não tenha percebido, ele é o homem PERFEITO, o filho PERFEITO, o irmão PERFEITO, o motorista PERFEITO que dirige PERFEITAMENTE bem o seu carro PERFEITO. Se Thomas fosse um personagem de alguma história em quadrinho, ele podia muito bem adotar o Codinome de Senhor Perfeito ou Senhor Perfeição que cairia absolutamente bem nele! A única coisa imperfeita naquele momento era o hobbit sentado ao lado dele que era perdidamente apaixonado pela nova vilã da novela das oito. Ah, sim. Acrescente ainda que esse "hobbit" era tão inútil que não conseguia achar um meio de ajudar uma bela princesa a escapar de um desastre amoroso...

Eu estava tão puto da vida, tão irado com a minha inutilidade, com a minha inaptidão para príncipe encantado e total vocação para donzela em perigo que nem percebi onde Thomas estava me levando. Até, claro, ele parar em frente a uma pizzaria que, definitivamente, estava muito longe de ser minha casa.

- Hããã... Th?- chamei um tanto confuso.

- Eu?- ele respondeu com aquela voz grave e profunda que derreteria o coração da mais gélida das mulheres.

- Você não ia me levar para casa?

- Sim...

- E desde quando nossa casa virou um restaurante que vende pizza?- perguntei, virando meu rosto para encará-lo.

-Gabriel... - ele começou, com calma, como se eu fosse uma criança pequena preste a explodir no choro-... sei reconhecer quando você não está bem. Se lhe deixar agora em casa, você vai se atirar na cama, abatido e amuado, e ficar por lá culpando Deus por alguma coisa que lhe aconteceu hoje. Como sou seu irmão mais velho, não posso deixar você nesse estado, então lhe trouxe para comer seu prato favorito, enquanto nós conversamos sobre o quê lhe incomoda e quais as possíveis soluções para resolver seu problema.

-Ah ta... - assenti porque sabia que o Thomas havia herdado da nossa mãe Naiara a teimosia e, quando ele queria algo, era extremamente difícil convencê-lo do contrário (sem contar que ele é mais alto, mais forte, mais inteligente, mais bonito, mais tudo que eu e tem um carro conversível). Então, enquanto a maioria das pessoas acharia aquela atitude do Th algo extremamente fofo, eu o segui bastante chateado e amuado, me perguntando o motivo do meu irmão mais velho ser um grande intrometido.

E, se você, caro leitor, acha que meu estado de espírito melhorou quando a gente abriu a porta da pizzaria, está redondamente enganado. Quero dizer, como eu posso ficar feliz se, assim que entro em um recinto, todo mundo para o quê está fazendo para olhar o meu irmão? Até mesmo HOMENS olhavam para ele e isso me fez refletir na possibilidade daquele lugar ser uma espécie de point para homo e bi ou sei lá o quê.

O Thomas, por sua vez, nem percebia os olhares. Simplesmente andava numa boa, com aquelas passadas bem calculadas, a gingada na medida, que o fazia parecer um imponente e elegante leão desfilando pelo seu reino. E eu, insignificante, o seguia, as mãos no bolso, o ombro levemente caído e a cara fechada (que, ainda assim, devia parecer que estava preste a chorar), já consciente que nenhuma pessoa se daria ao trabalho de descer o olhar dos 1,90 m de Thomas para os 1,65 m do Gabriel...

Mas, em fim, chegamos em uma mesa e sentamos. Imediatamente fomos atendidos por uma garçonete e essa era uma das vantagens de ter um irmão que poderia muito bem ser confundido por um galã de cinema: tratamento vip em qualquer lugar. Deixei o Th fazer o pedido (afinal, era ele que ia pagar) e peguei meu celular, me entretendo em ler os 20 SMS (2 da Laura, 7 da Uri e 11 da Natty) que recebi. Minha vida podia ser repleta de mulheres, mas todas elas eram piradas. Das minhas mães à Gabriela. Aquilo era realmente estressante. Suspirei resignado.

- Então...- Thomas começou, após a garçonete ir embora. Como um como um bom homem e admirador de mulher, não pude deixar de lançar um olhar para avaliar a moça antes dela se afastar. Só não pude demorar muito porque Th continuou-... o quê aconteceu hoje na escola?

- Eu não consegui resolver uma questão da lista de exercício de física...– tentei para ver se colava. Afinal, de certa forma, isso me incomodava. Se não resolvesse todas as questões, eu não receberia um "Parabéns, Gabriel" e aumentaria minha moral com a gostosa da minha professora.

-Sei...- ele falou, nada convencido, enquanto erguia uma daquelas sobrancelhas castanha tão bem delineada. Será que Th as depilava? - E o quê mais?

- Uma amiga minha está apaixonada pôr uma pessoa que jamais vai corresponder seu amor...- desembuchei e, em seguida, pisquei várias vezes espantado. Tipo assim: DESDE QUANDO A GABRIELA ERA MINHA AMIGA? Porque, desde que me lembrava, desde ONTEM, para ser mais preciso, ela não passava de uma mera colega. E amizades não eram forjadas de um dia para outro. Pelo menos, não comigo.

- É?- ele perguntou, em um misto de surpresa e admiração- Eu nunca pensei que presenciaria o dia em que Natália Gualberto levaria um fora de alguém.

- Hein???- foi tudo que consegui dizer. O quê o meu irmão acabara de dizer era muito mais surpreendente do quê o fato de ter chamado a Gabi de amiga.

- A amiga que você se referia não era a Natalia?- e, ao me ver meneando negativamente a cabeça (eu estava muito perplexo para falar), o Th acrescentou, em tom absolutamente incrédulo, como se eu tivesse acabado de descer do céu e dito a ele que era um anjo- Desde quando você tem outros amigos além dela?

Vou lhe confessar uma coisa, leitor, sou um cara extremamente pacífico. Segundo o meu mapa astral (é, a Natty me forçou fazer um para ela e outro para mim), isso é influência da minha lua em touro. Parece que as pessoas desse signo são seres extremamente pacientes e evitam confrontos. Mas, creio que isso tem mais haver com meu físico mesmo. Eu sou baixinho e magricela, portanto sempre levo a pior na briga até mesmo se meu adversário for uma garota do mesmo porte físico que o meu (como comprovei hoje no intervalo). Por isso, sempre prefiro fugir de uma briga a bancar o valentão e ganhar uma passagem só de ida à uma UTI de hospital. Só que naquele momento... na hora que meu irmão jogou na minha cara o quão nerd e patético eu era ponto de ter somente uma amiga que, por sinal, possui um peculiar hobby de me ver se fudendo, tive uma enorme vontade de pular para cima dele e socá-lo tanto que depois eu seria morto por uma horda de mulheres furiosa que guardam ansiosa pelo dia em que Th descubra é hetero (ou bi).

Acho que ele deve ter sacado isso, porque, ao ver que estava quieto, ele prosseguiu:

- Agora faz mais sentido...

- Por quê?- eu fiz a burrada de perguntar.

- Porque é impossível uma pessoa recusar, no mínimo, a ficar com a Natália. A menos que ele seja totalmente homo como eu...- admitiu com naturalidade- Mesmo assim, não sou cego a ponto de não saber reconhecer um mulher bonita quando vejo uma. Tudo bem que o gênio dela é terrível, mas a Natty é extremamente bela. Ela é a única pessoa que conheço que tem uma beleza ao nível da minha.

Diz aí: ele estava ou não me convidando para um "fight"? Primeiro, me chama de nerd incapaz de ter amigos. Eu sei que é verdade, mas ele podia levar em conta meus sentimentos. Depois, chama a mina que curto de gostosa de temperamento difícil. Está certo que é verdade, porém eu a amo. E, por fim, ele admite que é encarnação do Narciso da mitologia grega. Tudo bem que é verdade, só que dá um tempo, pó! Há uma lei na física que limita a quantidade de verdade que você pode jogar na cara de uma pessoa em espaço tão curto de tempo, especialmente se essa pessoa for o pobre coitado do seu irmão mais novo!

Aí, a briga rolou. Eu avancei para cima do Th com uma voadora que acertou bem no diafragma dele, iniciando uma pancadaria estilo Street Fighter. Lógico que tudo isso se passava no maravilhoso plano da minha imaginação, o único lugar do mundo onde eu poderia derrotar o meu irmão sem perder nem um pedacinho da barrinha do meu life.

-Não há possibilidade mesmo dessa sua nova amiga ser correspondida?- ele perguntou, me tirando do meu maravilhoso mundo da fantasia.

- Não.- respondi, convicto. Mesmo que a Catarina deixasse de "dar" para as pessoas em troca de popularidade, ela ainda era hetero. Ao menos, era o que o meu "sentido gay" me dizia.

- Então, ela vai precisar da sua amizade mais do que nunca, Gabriel.

- Ela não é minha amiga!!!- eu disse, exasperado- Tipo, eu nem me importava com ela até...sei lá, algumas horas atrás! Você não pode chamar ISSO de amizade.

- Mas você disse que..

- Eu sei o quê disse Th! Eu falei sem pensar, cara!

-Se "falou sem pensar", significa que você deixou seus sentimentos falarem por você. Por mais que sua razão negue, interiormente, você realmente considera essa garota uma amiga. Assim, é mais que obrigação, é um dever seu está ao lado dela nesse momento. - Th falou, com ar de velho mestre sábio chinês. Veja bem, ele só tinha o AR de sabedoria, porque a cara dele continuava a mesma, completamente desprovida de imperfeições.

- Eu não acho que ela queira ajuda...- comentei desanimado. E o fato de meu braço ainda está dolorido era a maior prova disso.

- Talvez ela ainda não confie em você. Ou ela não sabe lidar com seus sentimentos. O importante mesmo, Gabriel, é deixar claro o seu posicionamento, mostrar para ela que você está disposto a ajudar. Não precisa necessariamente que ela desabafe ou chore no seu braço: convide-a para sair, ver um filme, coisas que distraiam a mente dela e crie memórias agradáveis que lhe dê força para enfrentar a situação.

Ok, Mestre Jedi, isso tudo é muito belo e bonito para você que é faixa preta terceiro dan de karate e, com certeza, saberia como escapar daquela chave de braço que a Gabriela me deu no intervalo. Só que não comigo, pois tudo que sei de artes marciais resume-se a historinhas em quadrinhos americanas.

Por sorte, a garçonete chegou logo após o belo discurso dele com a nossa pizza de calabresa (meu sabor favorito! Cara, eu detesto quando ele faz esses pequenos gestos para me agradar). Acho que o Thomas deve ser a única do mundo que não precisa esperar muito tempo para ser servido em um restaurante. Minto. O Brad Pitty e Hugh Jackman também deve ter esse tratamento VIP...

A minha mãe Anne está certa. O Th deveria pousar nu em uma revista G. Nós ficaríamos milionários.

Com essa idéia em mente, aproveitei a parada que a gente deu no papo de Jedi da Amizade e sugeri ao Thomas que ele tentasse participar do próximo Big Brother Brasil. Ele desconversou rapidinho. A única coisa que ele queria era terminar seu curso de medicina e utilizar sua profissão para salvar o máximo de vida possível. Eu até sugeri que ele tentasse interpretar um médico em alguma novela da Globo e fui ignorado. Talvez, até ele se formar, eu, pelo menos, consiga convencê-lo a se tornar cirurgião plástico. Segundo a Natty, quanto mais belo o cirurgião, mais dinheiro ele ganha (qual a lógica disso, meus camaradas, eu não sei).

Em fim, comemos, jogamos papo fora e ele me deixou em casa e, mal entrei, Uriel veio correndo para cima de mim, fazendo o maior questionário ("Onde vocês foram?", "O quê fizeram?", etc). Respondi as perguntas com toda a calma e paciência do mundo e prometi ajudá-la com seu dever de casa de Geopolítica para deixá-la bem feliz. Depois, subi para meu quarto e me atirei de qualquer jeito na cama.

A única garota da escola que sabia que não era gay (e era "meu par perfeito, se EU não fosse boiola") era lésbica. Logo, minha chance de agarrá-la tinha reduzido a zero. Então, para que sair da inércia que estava habituado e tentar ajudá-la, sob pena de provocar a fúria da Natty?

Apesar do quê o Thomas tinha dito, ainda não estava convencido. Eu conhecia a Gabi desde quinta série. Nós sempre fazíamos trabalho em equipe juntos e, todo ano, éramos eleitos os representantes de classe. Nossas conversas, embora cordiais, eram sempre formais e se resumiam a atividades escolares. Eu nunca reparei nela... nunca me importei com ela. Até ontem, claro, mas isso foi só porque havia uma possibilidade, ainda que remota, de rolar algo. Se fizesse o quê o Th me falou, se corresse atrás da Gabi, não seria, tipo, uma mera hipocrisia?

Porém, uma parte de mim queria muito, mesmo que uma vozinha irritante na minha mente não parasse de dizer "Fica na sua, seu nerd, ou você vai se fuder".

E, agora, analisando como minha situação estava naquele momento e como ficaria mais na frente, me dei conta de uma coisa, leitor: eu deveria aprender a escutar a merda da voz interior. Porque eu estava saindo do "ruim" e rumando a passos rápidos ao "muito ruim"...

***

_**PAPO FURADO**_

_Deseja receber uma coruja (e-mail) quando a fic for atualizada? Então, mande um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic" para chari_chu[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com_

Antes de tudo, gostaria de pedir DESCULPAS por demorar MAIS de um mês para dar continuidade a Ovelha Negra da Família. Porém, possuo bons motivos para isso: problemas de saúde + computador quebrado + internet com defeito + amiga fazendo cirurgia +outra amiga com mãe na UTI + pai doente + curso de informática + correria de Natal + aulas de piano. Além disso, simplesmente reescrevi esse capítulo 25 vezes!! E isso sem exageros, porque decidi contar apenas para saber o cúmulo que minha neurose chegaria...¬¬' (e, acredite, se não tivesse já enjoada desse capítulo, com certeza, o reescreveria de novo)

Também desejo agradecer, de coração, a todos que estão acompanhando a tragicomédia da vida do Gabriel. Tomara que estejam dando boas gargalhadas, pois este é o meu objetivo principal. Como a maioria dos leitores é oriunda da história "A Mãe de Thomas", espero que não estejam muito chateados com certas alterações que farei no universo da Nai-chan. Apenas peço que encare como uma adaptação da família da Naiara e Anne.

Agora que já implorei pelo perdão divino e fiz os devidos agradecimentos, vou falar um pouco da fan fic. Na verdade, ela começou como uma brincadeira minha. Após ler "A Mãe de Thomas", passei um mês inteiro enchendo a Nai-Chan dizendo que o Thomas era surreal demais para existir. Ela, para variar, ignorou meus comentários, então decidi criar um personagem NORMAL (um nerd, cdf, estudioso, azarado, com fama de gay, mas ainda sim, NORMAL) masculino em meio a família do Th.

Sentei no computador, comecei a escrever e quando me dei conta, tinha feito o prólogo da fan fic. Como a Nai AMOU a história (ou isso ou ela deve ter dito um súbito ataque de risos enquanto lia para ela), fiz o capítulo I e decidi publicar.

Essa 'bum" criativo teve aspectos positivo e negativos: se, por um lado, dei a liberdade para meus personagens surgirem e adquirirem personalidades que quisessem (como o Gabriel que, NUNCA, imaginei desse jeito), por outro lado o enredo ficou fraco. Acho que, por isso, a briga que aconteceu no Capítulo I acabou parecendo meio forçado e muita gente não entendeu muito bem porque as três garotas deram aquele escândalo e os comentários da fic restringiram-se a: "Gabriel deve ficar com a Gabriela e a Natália e a Catarina devem se fuder. A propósito, que falta de criatividade para nomes, não é? Gabriel e Gabriela?"

Puf! Paciência! Espero que ao longo dos capítulos vocês consigam perceber a complexa relação entre esses personagens e que consiga corrigir esse erro. Mas, se isso não acontecer, ao menos vai me ajudar a ser uma escritora melhor, creio...

Bom, é isso. Boa diversão e prometo não demorar mais de 20 dias para atualizar a história^^

**Freeze:** Estou continuando. Espero que ache esse capítulo tão louco quanto o primeiro! =*

**Kana-chan:** Valeu pelos elogios e pelas dicas. As preposições comidas aconteceram por ausência de uma beta, mas a Estrela já se disponibilizou para dá um auxilio a minha pessoa, o quê vai ser MUITO bom. Todavia, se quiser me indicar uma beta, eu adoraria^^ E juro que estou tentando me policiar com os enters!!! Ps: Espero que ainda continue gostando da Gabi^^

**Rafma:** Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! E obrigada pelo seu incentivo para continuar!!!

**A****kiratakeda**: Eu nunca li "Contos de Desencantos" da Nai-chan e, embora nós DUAS sejamos abençoadas com mentes extremamente malignas e cruéis, garanto que Gabriel SÓ é zuado na fic. Seu destino não vai ser tão ruim assim

**Lie-Chan:** Valeu^^

**Nai-Chan:** Acho que a Naiara vai morrer e o Thomas vai pegar a Natty só para eu te abusar =p

**:** Valeu pelos elogios. O enredo da fan fic se desenrolará basicamente em cima do complexo de inferioridade que o Gabriel sente com relação ao Thomas, embora ele explore outros aspecto, como seu estranho sentimento com a Gabriela, a sua amizade com Natália, seu amor fraternal pela Uri, etc. Eu fiz Gabriel desse jeito porque queria que ele parecesse o máximo possível com um garoto normal. Espero que o fato de você tê-lo achado chato não lhe desmotive de continuar acompanhando a história. Você acertou na maioria das suas observações na idade dos personagens: o Gabriel tem 15, a Uriel tem 17 e o Thomas tem 20. =*

**Shakinha**: Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que você continue gostando da história =*


	5. Capítulo 3 Ovelha Negra da Família

_Antes de começar a o capítulo dessa história, gostaria de deixar meus sinceros agradecimentos a:_

_- Natália Gualberto, que realmente existe, pelas incontáveis horas escutando meus planos e ouvindo minhas leituras dos rascunhos dos capítulos._

_-Rafma (demorou, mas saiu! =P), Freeze, Kana-Chan, Akiratakeda, Lie-Chan, Yuhmmi, Kyhetha, Shakermaker, Estrela, Shakinha, , pelas reviews feitas da fan fic!^^_

_-Nai-chan, por ter criado uma família tão divertida de se trabalhar._

_- Aos demais leitores da fic que acompanham com paciências minhas lentas atualizações!^^_

_Obrigada a todos. _

**Capítulo III**

_Ovelha Negra da Família_

Vamos recapitular, certo?

Meu nome é Gabriel Mont'Alvert V e tenho 15 anos. Nasci dia 16 de Janeiro, pertenço ao signo capricórnio (mas sofro ascendência em touro e tenho alua em sagitário), meu tipo sanguíneo é AB negativo. Sou inteligente pacas, minha menor nota na escola foi 9,5 (porque o professor, obviamente, era um idiota e não percebeu que a alternativa que assinalei TAMBÉM era correta). Nada muito interessante, já que nesta sociedade maluca pessoas como eu recebem a terrível estigma de CDF, ou seja, Cú De Ferro, enquanto caras burros, porém populares não são chamados de CDM, que quer dizer, Cabeça de Merda, mas deixa para lá.

Tem quatros coisas nesta vida que amo: minha família, Natália Gualberto, livros e mulheres. O primeiro item desta lista é composta por três mulheres malucas e lésbicas e um deus grego que é absolutamente gay. A Natty, minha melhor amiga e amor da minha vida, é uma ruiva tão linda e tão má que poderia muito bem fazer o papel da vilã da novela das oito. Quanto à literatura, é um hobby bem legal, desde que você não entre na internet e comece a ler as coisas que as pessoas escrevem e dizem pertencer a LÍNGUA PORTUGUESA (para mim, pertence a língua EMO!!). Por fim, as mulheres me dão um extremo prazer...

... e estresse porque TODAS ELAS PENSAM QUE EU SOU GAY!!!! O quê é uma puta de uma sacanagem, se você quer saber minha opinião. Tipo, só porque você é uma versão loira do Frodo, é tímido, gosta de estudar, de ler, tem um caderno arrumadinho e com letra bonitinha e vem de uma família onde todos seus membros são homossexuais, inclusive seu irmão que tem tudo para ser um tremendo Don Juan mas é uma Vera Verão, isto não dá NENHUM direito das pessoas acharem que você é gay, caralho!!!

Agora que já fiz um breve resumo da minha vida, vamos ao que : o Thomas me convidou para ir ao cinema dois dias depois de ter me dado o conselho jedi de ajudar minha "amiga" Gabriela. Como se fosse POSSÍVEL uma cara como eu, da quinta-feira para o sábado, ter resolvido esse "problema". Não era um ser como o Thomas que já tinha atingido o topo da escala da evolução humana e agora estava orientado os seres menos desenvolvido a fazer o mesmo. Eu não era praticamente perfeito fisicamente, mentalmente e espiritualmente. Ao contrário, era meramente um hobbit que tinha tido seu braço quase arrancado na ÚLTIMA vez que tentou ajudar a pobre princesa guerreira. Era de se esperar que não conseguisse superar meu trauma em um prazo de tempo tão curto, né?

Ainda assim, topei a ida ao cine, afinal era tudo "free" com direito a um acompanhante. Acho que ele tinha intenções que eu chamasse a Gabriela. O quê, é claro, não fiz. Estava tão desesperado para fugir do assunto que convidei a Natália. Afinal, sabia que ela passaria a tarde toda dando em cima do Thomas, tentado corrompê-lo para o lado hetero da força.

Não que me orgulhe disso. E também não é nada divertido ver a mina que você ama dando em CIMA do seu irmão. Só que seria HUMILHANTE demais admitir minha incapacidade de ajudar a Gabi para o Th. Especialmente porque ele estava sendo super compreensível e gente fina comigo! Portanto, fugi do assunto, me concentrando em ser simpático com o André. E olha que é HUMANAMENTE impossível gostar do André. Deixa explicar o motivo.

Pense em um asiático. O típico olho puxadinho e negro, com cabelos negros e bem lisos... SÓ que eles quase chegam na sua cintura e tem FRANJINHAS. Não é uma cabeleira estilo de Jet Lee, em A Múmia: A Tumba do Imperador Dragão que ainda assim dá um ar MÁSCULO no cara. Não, o André está mais para Suzuka Ohgo de Memórias de Uma Gueixa! Sim, ele parece com uma garotinha, especialmente porque usa umas roupas bem folgada e tem uma voz fininha, então, você pode jurar que é uma garota magrinha, se não for provido de um bom sensor gay como eu.

Além de ser totalmente andrógeno, o André NUNCA olha nos seus OLHOS. Ele cora o tempo todo, olha para baixo, fala em sussurros e, praticamente, pede desculpas por tudo. Minhas mães, meu irmão e a Uri acha isso mó fofo, porém acho isso um SACO! Qual é!!! Aquele garoto é surreal e chato demais para existir. Não é a toa que namora com meu irmão!!!

Ainda assim, aturei o André direitinho. Acho que ele até se surpreendeu por está sendo super bacana. Ou talvez tenha sido o fato de um monte de gente no cine perguntar se eu e o André éramos namorados ou ficantes. O quê até dá para entender. Ele é do meu tamanho e parece muito uma garota fofa de 14 anos. É muito mais lógico imaginar que ele está tendo algo com um cara de 15 anos que se parece com o Frodo do quê o semi deus grego de 21 anos. Quero dizer, a Natty é quem tem tudo a ver com o Thomas porque, como ele mesmo disse, ela tem uma beleza ruiva que rivaliza com a dele. Justamente por isso, as pessoas nunca acreditam que ela é um ano mais nova que eu...

Eu e o André nos divertimos MUITO antes de voltamos para casa. Não podemos dizer o mesmo de Th e da Natty. Primeiro, porque um monte de gente ficou encarando e apontado para eles. Mesmo quê você já esteja acostumado em chamar atenção por ser gostoso, isso deve ser chato pacas. Depois, teve gente que até perguntou se eles eram atores e tal. Acho que isso não incomodou tanto a Natty já que ela aproveitou para fazer propaganda de uma peça que vai participar, mas o Th detesta quando perguntam essas coisas. Por fim, eles ficaram olhando estranho para gente, como se eu e o André estivéssemos dando uma de Frodo e o Sam e não conversando sobre histórias em quadrinhos que é um assunto totalmente másculo e sem interpretações DÚBIAS.

Só sei que quando chegamos em casa, acabei sendo transportado para uma outra dimensão. Embora nossa mesa de jantar permanecesse no mesmo lugar, as cadeiras haviam sido substituídas por pequenos bancos de superfície convexa de madeira escura. O chão estava coberto por uma tapeçaria macia azul, totalmente preenchida por desenho em padrão de medalhões dispostos em diferentes formatos e tamanhos. Na parede, havia um quadro de um casarão peculiar, com telhado de empena ripada, beirais sobressalentes sustentados por masu-gumi, em frente a um lago enorme. Espalhado aleatoriamente pela casa tinha algumas plantas e, perto da escada que levava para os quartos, uma enorme (quase do meu tamanho), estátua do magro Buda sentado.

Eu, Thomas, Natty e André ficamos parados, totalmente chocados, nossos cérebros tentando absorver o quê tinha acontecido na sala nas quatro horas em que estávamos fora.

-Ah, olá! – Minha mãe Naiara nos cumprimentou, normalmente. Seus cabelos castanhos e cacheados estavam amarrados em um elegante rabo de cavalo e percebi que sua pela permanecia com o tom trigueiro que adorava, mesmo ela estando quase um ano sem ir à praia. Ela usava uma saia jeans e uma blusa de bata roxa que caia muito com seu corpo esguio de modelo e qualquer que a visse ali poderia achar que era uma pessoa normal. O quê era um grande equívoco, vale a pena ressaltar.

- O quê foi que aconteceu aqui?- Thomas indagou, visto que conseguiu se recuperar. Eu, por outro lado, estava tentando entender qual mente perturbada havia feito essa decoração tão maluca. Afinal, ela devia ter escolhido APENAS uma cultura, ao invés de sair misturando objetos chineses, persas e japoneses!!

- Não sei. Quando eu e a Anne chegamos, já estava tudo assim...- Naiara respondeu, só que não estava chateada. Longe disso, estava achando tudo curioso e divertido. Acho que isso se deve a mania dela de querer psicanalizar tudo que acontece a sua volta...

- URIEL!- berrou uma voz irada e eu imediatamente desviei meu olhar para a figura que fechava a porta da geladeira violentamente. Era minha mãe Anne. Seus cabelos lisos e negros eram bem curtos, na altura do ombro, a pele era branca e cheia de tanta tatuagem e piecieng que somente a Naiara saberia ao certo o total. - Cadê a porra do saquê???

- O quê faz você pensar que ela teria comprado saquê, amor?- Naiara perguntou, franzindo o cenho, intrigada, parando de observar a Natty que havia se recuperado do choque e aproveitando a nova decoração para forçar o André a tirar umas fotos novas para seu Orkut. Afinal, um de seus grandes hobbies era psicanalizar a Anne.

- Não é essa a tal bebida alcoólica asiática?- a Anne respondeu de volta, sentando em um banquinho ao lado da Naiara.

- Sim, mas a nossa filha é menor de idade...

- E desde quando isso impede de curtir as coisas BOAS da vida?- Anne respondeu, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios que fez a Naiara lhe lançar um olhar repleto de cumplicidade.

- Concordo com você, tia Anne. – a Natália falou, cansando de brincar de modelo e indo se sentar em frente de minhas mães.- Quando mais cedo formos iniciadas nos prazeres da vida, melhor!

- Se pensa assim, quando você vai virar lésbica e namorar a Uriel?- Anne perguntou no jeitão despachado de sempre.

- Ihhhh, está ruim, hein!!!- a Natty exclamou naturalmente.

- Pelo bem da sua saúde física, não encararei isso como uma ofensa pessoal.- A Uriel falou, quase em tom de ameaça, enquanto descia das escadas, absolutamente deslumbrante em seu quimono vermelho escuro estampado com flores douradas. Estava usando uma peruca que deixava com uma cabeleira parecida com a do André e sua maquiagem era tão bem feita que podia jurar que seus olhos estavam um pouco puxados!

- Deixe de melodrama, Uriel!- Natty censurou, enquanto revirava os lindos olhos verdes- Você sabe muito bem que é o sonho de consumo de qualquer garota bi ou homo. Não tenho culpa por ser hetero.

-Em outras palavras, você é uma idiota que gosta de sofrer com um produto de baixa qualidade...- minha irmã continuou, passando por nós com a elegância e displicência de uma gueixa.

- Sugiro então que dê uma entrada no site do Inmetro porque na sua casa reside um produto que está MUITO acima da qualidade exigida pelo mercado de consumo...- a Natty devolveu, maldosamente, dando um olhar de relance para nossa direção. Eu nem me empolguei. Era ÓBVIO que ela estava falando do Thomas.

- Eu só me pergunto se os "produtos" pretende ficar o dia todo em pé na porta da nossa casa ou vão dá o prazer de se sentar conosco...- a Naiara brincou.

O André foi o primeiro entre os "Três Mosquiteiros" a ter coragem de se sentar. Isso porque ele tem menos tempo de contato com elas e não sabe o quanto insano e perigoso aquele quarteto podia ser. Eu e o Th precisamos trocar um longo olhar até reunirmos coragem o suficiente para juntarmos a elas.

- Certo. Agora que está todo mundo reunido, sentadinho e feliz, vamos fazer a pergunta que não quer se calar: CADÊ O SAQUÊ????- Anne praticamente ameaçou, perdendo a paciência.

- Eu não comprei saquê.- Uriel admitiu bravamente.

- O QUÊ?????

- Anne, acalme-se...

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO COMPROU O SAQUÊ????

- Falta de tempo. Eu tive que, em quatro horas, transformar nossa sala no Japão antigo. Além, é claro, de me caracterizar a rigor. Não tive tempo de comprar nem a comida e nem a bebida.- minha irmã explicou, dando de ombros.

- Isso aqui não tem nada haver com o Japão. – comentei, ligeiramente intrigado com o equívoco de minha irmã. Percebi que todos olharam para mim intrigado e continuei. – Os banquinhos em que estamos pertencem à cultura chinesa. Os tapetes são persas, essa estatua de Buda é uma replica da escultura de Amitaba, da Disnatia Tang, encontrada nas grutas da Índia. O seu kinomo é coreano. A única coisa japonesa aqui, além do André, seria esse quadro que, acho, retrata o Byodo-in um templo budista próximo a Kyoto. Mas, não tenho certeza, porque acho que a arquitetura japonesa é tudo parecida e essa construção pode ser outra coisa...

Creio que meu nível de nerdísse, com certeza, superou. Eu podia ver que todo mundo me fintava surpreso com que tinha acabado de dizer. Exceto a Natália. Também, ela era minha colega de classe!!! Já estava bastante acostumada com esses meus "ataques de nerdisse"...

- Para mim, aquele quadro era chinês!- admitiu, simplesmente, inclinado um pouco sua cabeça ruiva adornada com os fios brilhantes e sedoso.

- Bom, isso acontece porque a arquitetura japonesa foi influenciada pela China, especialmente com...

- Eu acho que já chega de History Channel por hoje, não?- disse minha irmã bruscamente, interrompendo minha explanação sobre distinção de arquitetura japonesa e chinesa.

- Uriel, deixe de ser má perdedora!- o Th devolveu, calmamente- Só porque Gabriel acabou com sua brincadeira de gueixa não precisa ficar toda chateada.

- Cala a boca, Thomas!

- Ah, foi mal, Uri!- me desculpei, fazendo um irresistível olhar de "me perdoe ou vou chorar". O quê não era muito difícil, já que me semblante está sempre com essa expressão.

-Então, Uriel, em suma, você não fez o jantar e nem arrumou a casa, que são suas tarefas do dia, para redecorar a minha sala de estar?- a Naiara perguntou de jeito calmo, mas totalmente assustador, que só ela sabia fazer.

- E também me caracterizei a rigor!!!- a Uriel acrescentou, levemente chateada por nossa mãe ter se esquecido desse detalhe.

- Mocinha, após o jantar, nós vamos ter uma séria conversa!!- Naiara avisou, porém sabia que não era nada demais. Ela só ia psicanalizar Uriel... de novo.

- Não se esqueça de colocá-la de castigo por causa do saquê!- Anne brincou.

- Ah, vai, porque eu sou tratada como o ser estranho da casa que deve está sendo SEMPRE psicanalizada?- minha irmã protestou- Só temos pirados aqui! Um cara que podia ganhar fortuna trabalhando como modelo, mas quer salvar vidas, uma doida viciada em saquê..

-... na verdade, sou viciada em bebidas alcoólicas em geral!- Anne retificou, com semblante sério.

- ... uma outra que só sabe psicanalizar as pessoas, uma ruiva que se acha uma deusa, um japonês andrógeno e o garoto mais gay da Escola Barão de Mauá, mas que sabe-se lá porque ainda é bv.- ela concluiu, olhando PARA MIM.

Sério, tantos "defeitos" que minha irmã poderia ter dito, desde pudle toy da Natty até "nerd", ela simplesmente optou por me chamar de GAY!

- Uriel, não envolva o Gabriel no seu melodrama idiota!- o Thomas interferiu para me proteger.

- Não é melodrama! Estou dizendo a realidade! Ele já tem quinze anos!! Vamos, Thomas, quando você deu seu primeiro beijo?

- Aos 13 anos...

- E eu aos 11!!! E vocês duas? Quando vocês deram o primeiro beijo?- ela inquiriu as nossas mães com um ar de inspetora policial. Mas as duas apenas trocaram olhares constrangedores e permaneceram mudas. O quê, na linguagem delas, significa que foram bem precoces- Viu que tem algo errado?

É claro que tem algo errado. Minha vida toda era um erro. Eu não sou homossexual, mas sim um cara hetero e louco por mulher. Só que não conseguia dizer isso para minha família. Não com todo mundo me olhando daquele jeito, esperando que falasse que tudo aquilo era mentira, que eu era uma biba sim, que tinha beijado e feito bem mais que isso.

E eu não queria fazer isso. Não sabia que reação eles teriam e se aceitariam bem ter um hetero na família. Além disso, nunca fui do tipo heróico. Não sei enfrentar os problemas de frente. Sei apenas ignorar e fugir deles. E era o quê queria fazer nesse exato momento. Fugir desse assunto, fugir daquela sala.

- Estou com fome. Não seria melhor a gente pedir pizza?- a Natty falou, quebrando aquele silêncio perturbador e atraindo as atenções para ela. Eu pisquei, surpreso, e virei o rosto para encará-la. Ela parecia ter feito de propósito, como se tivesse lido minha mente e percebido como estava incomodado.

- Ah, não! Não comece, Gualbertinha!!!

- O quê foi que eu fiz, Uriel?

- Toda vez que tocamos no assunto de arranjar um namorado para o Gabriel, você sempre dá um jeito de distrair a família para outra coisa!

Eu franzi o cenho. Parando para pensar, aquilo era TOTALMENTE verdade. Sempre que a Uriel tocava nesse assunto de arranjar algum homem para mim, tentando ver se achava algum apoio da família à idéia, a Natty sempre dava um jeito de mudar de assunto.

- Você está exagerando!- a ruiva se defendeu e simulou tão bem sua inocência que, somente se você a conhecesse como eu perceberia que ela estava mentindo.

- Além disso, quando alguém faz uma brincadeira ou diz algo a respeito do Gabriel ser gay, você perde a cabeça e faz algo para sacanear com a pessoa! A Catarina me contou do pequeno desentendimento de vocês...

Outra verdade que nunca tinha percebido até agora!! Sim, a Natty não suportava que alguém comentasse a respeito da minha "suposta" opção sexual. Ela fica puta da vida. E agora que minha irmã comentava, aquilo era muito esquisito.

- Eu estava defendo seu irmão de pessoas preconceituosas! Era de se esperar que você fosse compreender!

- E você olha intimidador para qualquer garoto gay que tente se aproximar do Gabriel.

- Lamento de não ir com a cara de garotos que não saibam admirar minha beleza!

- Você não faz isso com Thomas!!- Uriel insistiu.

Eu desisti de franzi o cenho. Nem em um milhão de anos eu conseguiria entender o Código Morse das mulheres. Especialmente se as duas ainda o usam em hebraico, como a minha irmã e a Natty.

Lancei um olhar para Naiara do tipo "O barraco está rolando na sua casa e você não vai fazer nada?". Todavia, ela parecia que estava simplesmente se divertindo, como se com aquela discussão, ela pudesse penetrar nas profundezas da alma das litigantes. A Anne, por sua vez, estava apostando com Thomas qual das duas mataria a outra primeiro.

-... ridículo! Só falta você querer fazer uma festa gay debutante para o Gabriel!!!- a voz da Natty me trouxe de volta a briga.

- Isso me parece uma ótima idéia!- A Uriel exclamou, satisfeita, o rosto iluminado com o sorriso.

- Tenha santa paciência!- a ruiva bufou, mas foi ignorada.

- E então, mães? O quê acham?

- Eu apostei cinqüenta reais que você mataria a Natty primeiro, filhota. Não me desaponte!- foi tudo o quê Anne falou, seus olhos castanhos esverdeados impregnados de maldades.

Minha irmã revirou os olhos.

- Mãe, isso é um assunto S-É-R-I-O! Então, o quê você acha?- ela tentou mais uma vez, desta fez encarando a Naiara.

- O Thomas não precisou de uma festa gay debutante...- ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Mãe, ele é o Thomas.

- E...?

- Não deve julgar Thomas como um SER NORMAL.

- Isso é verdade...- a Natty concordou.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeey!- Thomas protestou.

- Só porque sou bonito...

-...perfeito.- retificou Uriel.

-... isso não quer dizer que é fácil achar um namorado. Ao contrário, complica muito. Porque é difícil saber quando o cara quer só transar com você ou realmente te ama.

- Isso é uma verdade universal...- a Natty concordou de novo.

- Mas, o Gabriel não é tão bonito quanto o Thomas, portanto não sofre desse problema. Por isso, acho que deveríamos dá uma Festa Gay Debutante para apresentar o Gabriel aos homossexuais machos do mundo e arranjar um namorado para ele. – concluiu Uriel.

- Eu acho que o ritmo do Gabriel é diferente dos outros gays e é só dá mais tempo para ele que logo teremos mais um integrante na nossa o família!- falou Naiara.

- Eu acho que o Gabriel tem medo que a gente vai comparar o namorado nerd dele com o André. Está tudo bem, amor, você não é nenhum Thomas da vida, então não esperamos muito de você!- essa frase "animadora" foi de minha mãe Anne.

- Eu acho que o Gabriel é um cara monogâmico e romântico, como eu, que só precisa achar a pessoa certa!- disse o Thomas.

- Eu acho que o Gabriel é heterossexual...- comentou o André.

Houve um pequeno silêncio na sala, antes do Thomas, Uriel, Naiara e Anne explodirem em gostosas gargalhadas.

Fala sério, Deus, com 6,6 bilhões de pessoas no mundo, por que o Senhor só sacaneia comigo????

- André, meu anjo...- Thomas falou, docilmente, acariciando a nuca do namorado-... isso é impossível.

- Todo mundo sabe que Gabriel é um Frodo que anseia pelo encontro de seu Sam...- a Uriel esclareceu e, aproveitando o ensejo, acrescentou-... então, devemos fazer a festa de debutante gays!

- Não na minha casa. A última vez que você fez uma festa aqui, você destruiu quase tudo e tivemos que reformar a casa!- a Naiara proibiu, olhando feio para minha irmã. Ela adorava festa, só que amava muito mais o conforto de seu lar, coisa que era impossível após as festas de Uriel. - Bom, eu vou pedir para entregarem em casa comida tailandesa e bebidas.

- Não se esqueça de pedir meu saquê!- Anne lembrou, quando a Naiara se levantou, lançando um dos seus olhares pidões que, com certeza, ela não resistiria.

- E eu vou pegar um remédio para meu estomago!- murmurei, aproveitando a desculpa de ter refluxo para sair daquela sala. Estava com raiva de todo mundo. Como podiam achar engraçado a pura realidade? Era tão patético assim o fato de eu ser hetero?

Não, pior do que isso. Eu era patético por, ao invés de berrar com todo mundo revoltado e me assumir, simplesmente me recolher para meu quarto absolutamente derrotado de uma luta que nem sequer travei.

Me joguei de qualquer jeito na cama e podia sentir que estava prestes a chorar quando uma voz suave me chamou do batente da porta.

- Gabriel?- era o André. O idiota que estragou meu dia.

Não respondi na esperança que isso o desencorajasse e o fizesse sair do meu quarto, mas o efeito foi o contrário. Ele simplesmente entrou e se aproximou da minha cama.

- Eu só queria dizer que entendo como é...

- Como é o quê?- perguntei, ríspido.

- Ser...hm... a ovelha negra da família. Ser o diferente.

-Eu não estou a fim de conversar com você sobre como é chato parecer um dos membros dos Ursinhos Carinhosos...- escarnei, referindo ao fato de nós dois termos caras de bebê chorão e sermos extremamente "fofos" pra o padrão masculino.

- Não... eu...hm... queria dizer...hm... o fato de você ser o único hetero em meio a uma família de homossexuais. Eu era o único gay na minha família de heteros.

Eu pisquei. Me levantei e sentei na cama rapidamente, fintando o André como se ele tivesse me contado que ele era um enviado do Charlies Xavier para me convidar a entrar nos X-Mens.

- Como...?

- Eu apenas senti...- ele respondeu, misteriosamente.

Uma resposta muito esquisita, mas qual é! Era vinda do André! Ele era esquisito, então aquilo deveria ser normal. Além disso, parecia que ele estava tentando me ajudar.

-Hmmm...

- Você devia se assumir.

- Por quê???

- Porque não serve nada você viver uma vida que não lhe pertence. Isso só vai lhe impedir de ser feliz.

- Mas, eu sou feliz!- e era verdade. Sou um cara fudido por Deus, porém feliz. Acho.

-Eu sei. Você tem uma família bacana e amigos legais...- ele respondeu, calmamente, e eu quase o questionei sobre a parte do "amigos legais". Parece que a intuição do André não servia para dizer que a ruiva que vive dando em cima do namorado dele não é nada legal. – Mas, amorosamente, você é incompleto. Você é infeliz. Nunca vai conseguir achar sua cara metade se continuar negando quem você é.

Por um instante, uma aura de sabedoria parecia ter envolvido o André, como se ele fosse um monge dando conselho a um pupilo seu. E exercendo meu papel de bom "garfanhoto", indaguei:

- Do quê adianta ganhar uma vida amorosa e perder o carinho e respeito minha família?

- Você não vai perdê-los e sim ensiná-los a aceitá-lo como é.

- Eles vão me tratar como uma aberração!!!

- Com certeza, eles ficarão chateados com o fato de você ser diferente deles. Mas, eles vão respeitá-lo. A Naiara e o Thomas, com certeza. A Anne demorará um pouco mais. Já a Uriel...

-... vai me torturar até a morte quando descobrir que não serei o irmão andrógeno gay que ela sempre sonhou em ter!- acrescentei, engolindo em seco. A imagem da Uriel irritada atormentava meus piores pesadelos.

- Faria isso, provavelmente, se...hm... você não fosse protegido pela Natália.

-Hein?

-Você nunca percebeu que a Natalia protege você?- ele perguntou, espantado, como se eu não compreendesse que dois mais dois era quatro- E ela não achou nada divertido quando disse que você era hetero. Diria que ficou até mais irritada que você quando sua família começou a rir.

Minha cabeça estava girando. Do quê o André estava falando? Era da MESMA Natália Gualberto? Porque aquilo não fazia sentido... ou talvez, fizesse. Tipo, eu sentei do lado dela e estava tão vidrado na reação da minha família que nem reparei na ruiva.

- Eu..hm... até sinto que ela...- André começou, mas dessa vez não conseguiu terminar, porque a Natty simplesmente surgiu na porta do meu quarto, glamorosa como sempre.

- André, o Thomas está lhe chamando!- ela avisou, encarando com seu típico ar de superioridade.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. - ele falou, totalmente sem graça e intimidado com a Natália. Todavia, quando André fez menção de sair do meu quarto, eu fiz minha ultima pergunta de aprendiz de Kong Fu.

- Por quê você veio até mim falar essas coisas?

Afinal, se ele era tão intuitivo assim, já deveria ter sacado que não ia muito com a cara dele. André, por sua vez, simplesmente deu um sorriso gentil.

- Nunca deixe de ajudar alguém, se você tem a oportunidade de fazê-lo. É o quê penso.

Uau. O André era um cara esquisito, porém bem legal. Talvez, fosse por isso que o Th o amasse tanto assim. Sei lá...

Só sei que ele também me deixou bem confuso. Passei minha mão pelos meus cabelos louros cacheados, tentando digerir o quê ele havia me aconselhado. Desde o fato de me assumir como hetero até a sua filosofia de ajudar ao próximo se tivesse a oportunidade. Isso significa que deveria também ajudar a Gabriela?

Apenas me dei conta da realidade quando a voz da Natalia me censurou:

-Tarado!!!

Virei o rosto a procura da Natty só para perceber que ela havia aproveitado meu momento de distração para deitar sua cabeça no meu colo. Ela podia ser bem silenciosa e discreta e eu podia ser bem desligado e tapado às vezes. Olhei para ruiva confuso e ela continuou, dessa vez em tom acusatório:

- Dando em cima do namorado do seu irmão hoje, seu sem vergonha!

- O quê????

- Como assim, "o quê"? Primeiro, você fica todo assanhado no cinema e agora te pego no SEU quarto com o André!

- Você entendeu tudo errado!!! Eu não estou dando em cima do André! A gente estava só conversando!!!

- Sei...- ela disse, em um tom nada convencido.

- Sério, eu não gosto dele. Além disso, quem em sã consciência trocaria o Th por mim?

- Um homem que gosta de se parecer com uma garotinha fofa não me parece está em sã consciência.- ela refutou, ainda cheia de suspeitas.

- Natália!- quase gritei, exasperado.

- Eu estou brincando, sua besta!- ela declarou, rindo da minha reação- Eu sei que André não faz seu tipo.

- E qual seria meu tipo?- perguntei, meio irritado. Detestava quando ela ficava com aquele ar de sabichona, como se eu fosse um livro que ela sabia do inicio ao fim.

A Natália não respondeu. Apenas ficou me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda como se pudesse auscultar a minha alma. Por fim, um sorriso maroto se formou nos seus lábios vermelhos carnudos.

-Eu me divirto mais fazendo com que você pense que não sei.- respondeu, toda misteriosa- E, mudando de assunto, tire aquilo da sua cabeça.

- "Aquilo" o quê?

- De ajudar a Gabriela só porque o André lhe deu alguns conselhos.

Eu pisquei. Será que a Natalia era a Jen Grey dos X-Mens e nunca me contou isso? Porque não havia nenhuma outra explicação aceitável para o fato dela conseguir ler meus pensamentos com tanta facilidade.

- Ela está passando por momentos difíceis..

- "Momentos difíceis"? Céus, Gabriel! É só um coração partido. Não é nada tão grave assim.

- Só que ela não vai ter o apoio da Catarina para superar esse momento difícil.

- Quem manda ela se apaixonar logo pela melhor amiga? Somente uma burra para se apaixonar por alguém que nunca corresponderá seu amor!

Obrigada, Natália, por me chamar de burro. E depois, você se diz minha melhor amiga.

- Mas..

- Não, nada de "mas"!- ela interrompeu, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. O quê era meio esquisito, já que ela era uns 7 cm mais alta do quê eu. Outra sacanagem divina, ser mais baixo que a mulher que se ama- Escuta, nós somos a dupla dinâmica "Natália e Gabriel" assim como "Batman e Robin". Não existe "Batman, Robin e Superman" assim como não deve existir "Natalia, Gabriel e Gabriela". É ilógico!

- Mas existe a LJ para isso!- e ao ver a cara confusa da Natty, expliquei- LJ significa Liga da Justiça, saca? Onde o Batman trabalha junto com o Superman, Mulher Maravilha, o Flash, cara eu adoro o Flah, e..

- Gabriel!!!!- agora foi a vez da Natty de quase gritar exasperada.

- Ok, ok, ok. Você acha que não nós devemos ajudar a Gabriela.

- "Nós" o cacete! Eu nunca quis ajudá-la. E você deve fazer o mesmo.

- Não acho que isso seja uma atitude muito nobre...

- Desde quando deixar a Gabriela fazer todo o trabalho em equipe sozinho enquanto nós íamos para as festanças que o Zé Lambão dava era algo nobre? E ainda assim a gente fazia isso o tempo todo!- Natty lembrou e eu senti meu estômago embrulhar de culpa- Além disso, quando for uma atriz famosa, terei feito tantas doações a entidades carentes que já terei comprado meu lugar no inferno. Para quê me preocupar em ser nobre?

- "Inferno"? Você quis dizer "céu", não?

- Não, inferno mesmo. Ora, por favor! O quê uma gata como eu faria em um lugar onde só há seres absolutamente belos só que SEM SEXO? O inferno é bem mais divertido...

Eu gargalhei. Fala sério, como não ri com uma teoria tão louca assim? A ruiva pareceu satisfeita com isso e continuou, me olhando como uma gata manhosa:

- Para quê interferir na vida da Gabriela? Ela foi burra por escolher ser amiga da pessoa errada. Além do mais, já estava obvio que amizade delas não duraria muito. O quê aconteceu na casa da Catarina foi apenas uma conseqüência das coisas que estavam em processo há alguns anos.

- Que coisas?- indaguei, surpreso.

- Céus, às vezes você é tão desligado! Existe vida além dos livros e dos quadrinhos do Homem-Aranha, sabia? Primeiro, a Gabriela se apaixona no final da sexta série pela melhor amiga hetero. Ora, é óbvio que chegaria um momento em que ou ela se afastaria da Catarina para esquecê-la ou se declararia. Além disso, no início da oitava série, depois de ter participado daquela peça comigo no Show de Talentos da escola...

-... que foi muito foda por sinal!

-.... sim, eu estava espetacular. Voltando ao assunto, a Catarina experimentou uma fatia do bolo chamado "popularidade" e não quis mais parar. E todo mundo sabe que a Gabriela detesta essa coisa de popularidade, embora, sei lá a razão, ela seja consideravelmente famosa na nossa escola.

- Ah, isso porque ela é bonita. Quero dizer, dentro dos padrões normais de beleza, diferente de você - expliquei, rapidamente, quando a Natty fez uma carranca- E ela é gente fina, inteligente e rica. Acho que é natural alguém assim acabar se destacando.

- Tanto faz!- ela falou, sem dá muita credibilidade ao que tinha dito- Apesar de ser contra pessoas que fazem tudo para serem populares, a Gabriela foi agüentando tudo calada, por amor a Catarina, achando que um dia ela voltaria ao normal. Só que a anta errou feio e a bomba estourou naquele dia do trabalho da Revolução Francesa. Em outras palavras, a Gabriela poderia ter dado um fim nisso tudo inicio, afastando-se da Catarina quando ela começou a mudar, mas não fez e agora está pagando pelas conseqüências.

- Como alguém egocêntrica como você percebeu essas coisas acontecendo?

- Como alguém inteligente como você não percebeu essas coisas acontecendo?

- Acho que sou altista.

- Isso explicaria um monte de coisa!- Natty brincou, rindo. – Só que nada do quê eu disse lhe convenceu, não é?

- Não muito. Você ainda não me deu um bom motivo para eu não amenizar as conseqüências das escolhas dela.

- E se eu dissesse que sua interferência na vida de Gabriela é a escolha que vai desencadear o fim de nossa amizade?

- Eu diria que você está se drogando antes do estrelato...- respondi, sensatamente. Afinal, se desde meus 7 anos eu era maltrato pela Natty e ainda assim permanecia fiel, não seria agora, só por causa da Gabi que tudo mudaria.

- Gabriel, sua anta andrógena!- Natália falou, ríspida, dando um tabefe na minha cabeça- Coloca seus poucos neurônios para pensar. Quando a Gabriela andar conosco com quem você vai passar maior parte do tempo? É óbvio que é com ela. Conversando nerdisse sobre livros, estudos e coisas do gênero. E eu vou ficar de fora, sem entender absolutamente nada, enquanto vocês discutem sobre Harry Potter, Crepúsculo e sei lá mais o quê!

- Eu não gosto de Crepúsculo!- respondi, amargurado, acariciando o local que a ruiva batera batera. Qual a graça em um livro no qual quase todos os personagens masculinos são absolutamente perfeitos? Isso é tão surreal. Ao menos que seu nome fosse Thomas ou Natália, é claro.

- Você entendeu. O quê eu quero dizer é que vocês vão se dá super bem juntos e logo você vai preferir ficar com ela!!!!- Natty concluiu, baixinho e insegura. Por um minuto, achei que estivesse fazendo biquinho e manha, daquele jeito mimado que só ela sabe fazer. Depois percebi que não era isso. Ela olha para baixo, triste e pensativa, sem me fintar. Parecia à bela estatua esculpida por Pigmaleão.

- E se eu prometesse que não permitiria que a Gabriela interfira na nossa amizade, você acreditaria em mim?

- É claro que não!- ela respondeu, me olhando, na maior cara de pau- A menos que...

- Que...?- indaguei, de má vontade, chateado com a falta de confiança dela em mim.

-... que você vá amanhã comigo em um terreiro de macumba e aceite fazer uma magia negra para, caso você não cumpra sua promessa, seu pênis apodreça.

- QUÊÊÊÊÊ???????

- Ah, qual é, Gabriel! Você sabe melhor do que eu que homens só cumprem suas promessas quando as fazem usando a cabeça de baixo e não a de cima!!!- Natty falou, cruzando os delicados braços.

- Ridículo!- bufei, indignado. Não negava que o quê a ruiva afirmava tinha uma parcela de verdade, mas porque tinha que envolver meu pau nessa história? E se a porra da magia der errada e eu perdesse o dito cujo?

- Viu só???? Se você fosse homem de palavra, não se incomodaria de fazer esse pacto comigo!!!- ela protestou, fazendo beicinho.

- Porque o meu pênis entra nesse pacto doido enquanto seu clitóris fica de fora?

- Porque EU sou MULHER! Além do mais, já perdi a conta de quantos garotos absolutamente belos eu fiquei e isso NUNCA arruinou nossa amizade.

Touche!

A vilã da novela das oito atacara novamente, perfurando-me com seu florete da verdade.

- Sem contar que você é um nerd tímido totalmente sem vocação para arte da paquera. Não duvido nada que você vire um pau mandado da mulher que você ama!! - acrescentou a ruiva, não satisfeita em ver o cachorro ferido no chão sem finalizar com um pontapé.

Eu suspirei.

Os argumentos estavam a favor dela... a lógica beneficiava a Natália. As coisas estavam indo bem como estavam. Quero dizer, tirando a parte de das pessoas acharem que sou gay e a mulher que amo ser uma sádica que quer que meu pau apodreça, não tinha mais problemas nenhum. Eu tinha uma família que, embora fosse totalmente pirada, me amava e uma melhor amiga que me protegia (segundo André). Em suma, eu estava seguindo uma estrada na qual conhecia cada pedra, cada arvore, cada curva... sabia EXATAMENTE o que viria se seguisse nessa estrada.

Então... para quê mudar de caminho agora? Para que desviar e fazer algo que não é do meu feitio, como ajudar a Gabriela? Eu não faço idéia do que aconteceria... A Gabi aceitaria me ajuda? Confiaria em mim? Ou me chamaria de hipócrita? Isso poderia afetar MESMO minha relação com a Natália? Eu poderia mesmo perdê-la?

Olhei para o rosto de serafim da Natty. Os lábios vermelhos carnudos, a pele branca macia e desprovida de qualquer imperfeição, o cabelo ruivo que caia perfeitamente sobre seus olhos verdes, a sua maquiagem que, ao mesmo tempo em que ressaltava mais sua beleza, ostentava sua grande vaidade.

Ela estava insegura. Havia medo naqueles olhos felinos, embora ela tentasse encobri-lo, me encarando com desafio.

Porém...

A primeira Lei de Newton, o Princípio da Inércia, diz que n**a ausência de forças, um corpo em repouso continua em repouso, e um corpo em movimento, continua em movimento retilíneo uniforme.**

**Eu não poderia continuar seguindo o mesmo movimento contínuo e uniforme que minha tinha tomado, pelo simples fato de que agora uma força atuava em mim. A força da tristeza dos olhos de Gabriela. Não conseguia simplesmente ignorá-los. **

**- Natália...- chamei e senti seus olhos esperançosos pousarem sobre mim.- Eu decidi que ajudarei a Gabriela. Não se preocupe porque nada, escute bem, nada mesmo, nenhuma pessoa, nenhuma distancia, nenhuma situação vai me separar de você. Nem mesmo quando você se tornar uma atriz famosa. Eu prometo e faço essa macumba doida se isso for te deixar segura. **

**A ruiva ficou boquiaberta, totalmente estupefata. Acho que devia ter sido pelo fato de ter conseguido falar tudo isso sem me perder nas belas esmeraldas dos seus olhos. Ou, talvez, por ter cerrado o maxilar, sério, após dizer isso.**

**E já estava esperando que assim que saísse do seu estupor, a ruiva partisse para cima de mim e fizesse churrasquinho de hobbit no jantar. Porque, se tem uma coisa que a Natty odeia, é quando alguém faz pé firme e contraria suas vontades (que, na verdade, estão mais para ordens).**

**Qual foi minha surpresa, então, quando, ao invés de me encher de tabefes e unhadas, a ruiva simplesmente me encarou gentil e meiga e se atirou nos meus braços?**

**Eu não entendi nada. Tentava arranjar alguma explicação para aquilo, só que era complicado sentido o busto da Natty (ainda que coberto pelo vestido) pressionando meu peito, seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no meu rosto, seu perfume atordoando minha mente...**

**- N...n..natty?- gaguejei. **

**Ela estava de TPM??? Ou será que...**

**... ela resolveu dá para mim para que mudasse de idéia? **

**"Não se esqueça, Gabriel, que comer a Natty é perigoso" censurei para mim mesmo mentalmente "Do jeito que ela é, é bem capaz que ela te mate se você não consegui fazê-la ter orgasmos múltiplos"**

**"Mas, e daí?" sussurrou uma voz maliciosa no meu ouvido "Você vai morrer de qualquer jeito, que seja nos braços de uma deusa!!!"**

**Nem preciso dizer que essa última voz venceu, não é? O meu tesão pela Natty subia e estava cada vez difícil não agarrá-la ali mesmo. Parecia que a Gabi teria que se virar sozinha porque eu ia comer a ruiva sem pensar duas vezes.**

**Foi aí que a porta se abriu e o Thomas entrou todo gracioso no quarto. Ele lançou um olhar desconfiado para a gente, antes de perguntar:**

**- O quê vocês dois estão fazendo?**

**- Ora, ficou com ciúmes de mim, Th?- Natty falou de brincadeira, pousando seu rosto perfeito no meu peito apenas para provocar meu irmão. Fiquei com medo que o ritmo acelerado do meu coração denunciasse que eu estava louco por ela.**

**Thomas apenas revirou os olhos.**

**- A comida chegou. Vocês dois parem de ficar se isolado do mundo e, por favor, desçam.**

**-Sim, meu senhor.- Natty brincou. Havia muita malicia no "Meu" quando ela pronunciou.**

**O Th simplesmente ignorou e saiu do quarto. Ele tinha se acostumado com as cantadas da Natália, embora nunca conseguisse entender como alguém fica imune a sedução de uma beldade como ela.**

**Logo em seguida, a Natty se desvencilhou de mim e levantou-se. Eu fiquei puto com o Thomas. Por que ele tinha que interferir?**

**- Então, vamos comer?- ela convidou, olhando-me de perfil.**

**- Vamos...- murmurei, totalmente desanimado. **

**-Gabriel...- ela chamou, gentil e eu imediatamente a olhei. Será que ela ia dizer que daria para mim se não fosse fazer pacto imbecil?- ... amanhã pela manhã nós vamos ao terreno fazer a macumba, está me ouvindo?- ela ameaçou, estreitando os olhos perigosamente.**

**Rapidamente, coloquei a mão no meu pênis, como se o olhar da Natty fosse apodrecê-lo.**

**-Hmmmm... ok!- respondi, assentindo de leve com a cabeça.**

**Então, ela sorriu, com aqueles dentes perfeitos e brancos, o semblante uma expressão feliz.**

**E embora tivesse certeza que mulheres eram extremamente loucas e desprovidas de lógica, eu me senti relaxado e bem ao ver aquela expressão nela. Achei que seria capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa, se tivesse sempre aquele sorriso ao meu lado.**

**Eu finalmente achei que pararia de cair naquela merda de abismo e finalmente tinha encontrado um piso para me apoiar e voltar a escalar.**

**Só que o piso era falso e o Gabizinho aqui que se ferrou...**

_**PAPO FURADO**_

_Deseja receber um e-mail quando a fic for atualizada? Então, mande um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic" para chari_chu[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com_

**E finalmente mais uma atualização de Ovelha Negra!^^ Por enquanto, este capítulo sendo o meu favorito, uma vez que finalmente a espirituosa e voluntaria da está Natália aceitou fazer uma participação decente nessa fic. Acho que ela está começando a ficar frustrada ao perceber que os fãs preferem Gabriela a ela^^`**

**Deu para perceber, com esse capítulo, que vocês não devem acreditar em 100% do que o Gabriel, diz não é? A Natty não é tão diabólica e ruim quanto ele afirma ser. Ela é o tipo de pessoa que demonstra sua afeição por ações e não palavras e como Gabriel é meio tapado, ele não saca muito bem as indiretas que a ruiva dá.**

**Além disso, Natália conseguiu esclarecer aquela confusão do Capítulo I. Creio que agora vocês devem entender o quê realmente houve e perceber que não foi tão exagerado assim. Ou, pelo menos, assim espero...**

**Por fim, gostaria de dizer que, com esse capítulo, eu encerro o início da história. O personagem principal foi apresentando, assim como seus problemas, seus amigos, sua visão de mundo, sua família e como ele se relaciona com todos. Daqui para frente, será o desenvolvimento da história, o conflito e como Gabriel vai solucioná-lo. Só que não vou adiantar nada, porque só tenho breves noções do que vai acontecer ^^'**

**Bom, por hoje é só, pessoal. Aguardo seus comentários para saber o quê estão achando.**

**Nome:** _Gabriel Mont'Alvert V_

**Idade: **_15 anos_

**Data de Nascimento:** _16 de Janeiro de 1994_

**Tipo Sanguíneo:** _AB –_

**Família:** _Naiara Cotrim Guimarães (mãe), Anne Guimarães Cotrim (mãe), Thomas Guimarães Cotrim (irmão mais velho), Uriel Cotrim Guimarães (irmã mais velha)_

**Cor favorita: **_Azul escuro._

**Prato favorito:** _Pizza de Calabresa_

**Prato que detesta:** _Qualquer coisa que envolva pimentão_

**Matéria Favorita:** _História_

**Matéria que Detesta:** _Educação Física_

**Hobby:** _Ler livros e estudar sobre civilizações antigas._

**O quê mais deseja no momento:** _que as pessoas parem de encará-lo como gay (e um espaço maior para sua coleção de HQs)._

**Opinião da autora sobre o personagem:** _Mesmo sendo o único personagem que já tinha sido definido antes de começar a história ("um garoto que tem fama de gay, embora fosse heterossexual e louco por mulheres"), confesso que foi uma surpresa ele ter se revelado fã de HQs e ser um CDF._

_Ainda assim, Gabriel me dá algumas dores de cabeça^^'. Apesar de ser apaixonada por personagens masculinos, detesto ter que escrever tudo na perspectiva de um garoto, utilizando-me de termos que para mim são... hm... baixos, mas que sei que para alguém do sexo masculino seriam normais. _

_Além disso, o Gabriel é muito passivo. Talvez, o fato de Natália ser agressiva e lutar sempre no seu lugar, o tenha moldado nessa forma. Ou quem sabe é só sua falta de auto-estima mesmo. O negócio é que o Gabriel dificilmente toma uma decisão e corre atrás dela, e, quando escrevo, tenho vontade de gritar com ele, de mandar reagir, lutar, fazer alguma coisa...¬¬' _

_Outro problema de Gabriel é sua capacidade de provocar ódio e pena, ao mesmo temo. Assim, não é difícil, se solidarizar com a dor dele, quando tudo em sua vida vai mal, e, em algumas linhas seguintes, ter vontade de socar sua cara, por ele ser frio, calculista e interesseiro. E ter que escrever isso, imaginar essas situações e suas prováveis reações, sem que pareça forçado ou fora da maturidade de sua idade, exige muito de mim._

_Sinceramente, não sei se o Gabriel vai crescer ou não ao longo dessa história. Se ele vai aprender a jogar com as cartas que recebeu, ao invés de ficar reclamando e reclamando de Deus e do mundo. Se a Gabriela vai conseguir acrescentar um pouco de cor ao seu mundo cinza ou se a Natália vai ensiná-lo que, às vezes, lutar é necessário para seguir em frente. Não sei se ele conseguiria superar seu complexo com relação a Thomas (que, em minha opinião, está mais para inveja beirando a ódio) ou se assumir perante a família. _

_Por ele não ser apegado a moralismo, vocês não vão encontrar em sua perspectiva de via uma bela lição de valores. No máximo, haverá algumas críticas ácidas que ele nutre por ser marginalizado pela sociedade e filosofias de vidas, umas utópicas outras até egoístas, dos outros personagens com que Gabriel relacionará. _

_Portanto, o quê será, será, certo, Gabriel?_


End file.
